Forever loved by you
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Kikyou Himura is famous and beautiful, Inuyasha is just the bartender working at a hot club. But when they meet, theres an instant connection. Will it turn into love?
1. Meeting at Poison

A new Inuyasha story I wanted to try.

* * *

"Ms. Himura you have an interview at 5:30 a meet and greet at 8:00 and your mother called." The assistant said.

"Thank you Rei."

Kikyou's assistant left her moments later. Kikyou Himura actress, singer, model basically a triple threat. With a legion of adoring fans following her every move. She now sits in her hotel room preparing to answer some fan mail.

"Ms. Himura we have to get going."

"Alright I'll be right there."

She picked up a stack of fan mail and took it with her. She followed behind her assistant and publicist. It was stressful but she loved the life that she lived. Of course it left her with little time to have a personal life.

"Hello Kikyou how are you this afternoon?" the limo driver asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Kikyou was well known for her kindness. Most stars were super conceited and not very nice to their fans. But not Kikyou she was nice to her fans. She was your typical down to earth person. Only with a fan base and more money than you can ever hope to have.

She is one of Tokyo's richest people. She had just recently turned 21 what more could a girl ask for? Because of her busy schedule she could never really experience the life of a normal teen. Never had a real boyfriend, never experienced a really passionate kiss, and didn't go to her prom. She would eventually meet the person that would change all of that.

Inuyasha Miyazaki was 24 and working as a bartender. No he didn't mind it at all only he had always hoped for something better. He worked at the hottest club in town. A little placed called Poison. A lot of famous people would show up every now and then. The only famous person he had wanted to see was Kikyou Himura. According to him he was her biggest fan. He knew everything about her owning all of her movies and all of the albums that she had ever made. His fellow co workers had even nicknamed him "Mr. Kikyou" simply because of his knowledge of her. He felt that she was the best at everything she did.

"Inuyasha I need you to pick up some more wine." Miroku said to him.

Miroku Kanzana was his best friend. He would occasionally work the night shift with him luckily Inuyasha didn't need much sleep. He was a half demon but not too many people knew about that. On the count that he had kept his ears covered.

"Fine I'm going." He muttered.

Kikyou was all finished with her interview it would eventually air sometime next week. So here she sat in her limo attempting to read more fan mail. Also she was waiting for her best friends Sango and Ayame to finish shopping. She had promised that she would go with them about a month ago. She had finally managed to find the time now. Although they never said anything to her directly they had wished to spend more time with her. Kikyou was just about to open another letter when her friends jumped back in the car.

"We're all done." Ayame smiled.

"Where are we headed now?" Sango asked.

"I have to go and meet some fans at another mall but afterwards we can do whatever you want."

Sometimes the fans would get out of control. This time wasn't any different from last time. Fans were lined up waiting to receive autographs. Well they were waiting just so they could meet her.

"Look she's over there." One fan pointed.

She sat down behind the desk several children were now running over to her. They were holding her pictures, posters, and C.D's with her face on it. So there she sat for two hours signing things taking pictures and doing other things for her fans. Hey it was all in a days work.

"Kikyou will you sign my chest please?" One boy asked her.

This had to be one of the strangest requests that she had ever received. His shirt was already up besides she couldn't very well say no to a fan. She took out her pen and started to write alongside his chest.

"There all done." She smiled.

"Kikyou just signed my chest. I may never wash it again."

Kikyou's assistant whispered to her that it was time to go. She really hated to leave especially when she didn't have a chance to talk to all of her fans. She remembered that she had promised Sango and Ayame that they would spend the rest of the night together.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen but Ms. Himura has to go."

To say the crowd was becoming unruly was an understatement. People were being shoved; things were being knocked down; before too long some of them had started to chase after her. Not that her fans hadn't ever chased after her before. This was really a large crowd unlike the other times.

"Run Ms. Himura we'll meet you by the limo." Her assistant said to her.

Kikyou didn't have to be told twice thankfully she had taken track lessons. She turned back once to see that the crowd was still chasing her. When she finally got outside it was drizzling also there was no sign of the limo. Instead of waiting she proceeded down the block.

Inuyasha had returned to the club with a new case of wine; Although Miroku was originally the one that was supposed to have gone. He put the case down and went back behind the bar. Normally there would be a large crowd by now. Surprisingly there weren't that many people tonight.

"I wonder where everyone is tonight."

"Hey Inuyasha I got something for you."

Miroku then handed Inuyasha a magazine. On the cover was none other than Kikyou. Inuyasha looked over to his best friend.

"I felt bad about asking you to get the wine so I brought it for you?"

"Hey thanks. I would have brought it anyway."

Soon some people were starting to show up. It was now time to start serving drinks as usual. He would not have time to read his magazine this moment. When Kikyou had stopped walking she found herself outside of a club.

"Poison." She whispered.

Why did that name sound so familiar? It was then that she remembered that Sango and Ayame had wanted to go there. She put on some sunglasses and entered the club. Thankfully there weren't too many people there.

"What can I get for you?" Inuyasha asked.

She took a seat at the bar. She turned to face the bartender she had to admit he was very handsome. He had long silver hair and a pair of interesting golden eyes. He looked at her too something had seemed familiar.

"A glass of red wine please."

"Sure."

As he poured the wine he looked at the magazine. Then he slowly turned his attention back to the young woman. This caused him to nearly spill all the wine on the table. He set the glass down in front of her. He still continued to look at the magazine. Then he looked at her again so he could make sure that he was not seeing things. Inuyasha realized that she was indeed real.

"You're….You're….. Kikyou." He whispered in disbelief.

She looked up at him and slowly removed her shades. He jumped back surprised dropping the bottle on the floor. He opened his mouth only no words could be formed. Kikyou then turned her attention to the magazine.

"This is a terrible picture of me don't you agree?"

"Well I…."

He was still trying to get over the fact that Kikyou Himura was sitting right there. Not only that but he had just poured her a drink.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Inuyasha." He spoke nervously.

Where had she seen that name before? It had seemed very familiar to her. She then went into her bag taking out some of the fan mail. Sure enough there was his letter sitting right there on top of the others.

"Well now that we're both here I can finally read your letter."

"Wait Kikyou you don't have to read that letter."

Unfortunately for Inuyasha several people had turned around. They had heard him say her name.

"Kikyou she's here?"

Kikyou turned to look at Inuyasha thinking quickly he grabbed her hand. He led her out of the back way knowing that she would want to avoid the crowd.

"Get on my back." He told her.

"What?"

"You want to get out of here right?"

Without any hesitation Kikyou got on his back and they continued running until they made it safely to Inuyasha's apartment.


	2. Escape from reality

After awhile Inuyasha had placed Kikyou safely on to the ground. She had no idea where she was and she was sure that she had never been to this side of Tokyo before. But then again she had hardly gotten the chance to go anywhere alone. She was always accompanied by security, her assistant, and many others. They just didn't know how to leave her alone sometimes.

"Well this was certainly interesting."

It wasn't everyday some strange guy offered to carry her on his back. Well more like a handsome strange guy. Nevertheless he was still a stranger despite his appearance. Kikyou sat down while Inuyasha remained standing. He was still partly in shock. He had never thought that he would have met Kikyou Himura. And now here she was sitting in his apartment. As if they knew each other personally which was hardly the case right now? Kikyou looked up to see that he was still standing there. She couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't sat down yet. She could see that he was nervous. She was used to people being nervous around her.

It was mainly because of the stardom and the celebrity status. Most people never knew how to approach her. This was especially true for all of her fans. The one thing that they didn't understand was that she was a regular person; despite all of the fame and fortune of course.

"Inuyasha please sit."

He reluctantly found himself sitting besides her. He immediately felt his pulse quicken. Kikyou Himura was sitting in his apartment. No one at work would ever believe him. He would have to get her autograph or take a picture with her.

"Oh yes I'm supposed to be reading your letter."

It was a long time ago when he had sent that letter. In all honesty he hadn't even remembered what he had said in it. Hopefully it was nothing to weird. Kikyou soon opened the letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Kikyou Himura I have to say that I' am your biggest fan. Yeah I know that you've probably heard it all before. But I' am really your biggest fan. Every movie that you have ever made I've seen them. All of the albums I own them. I guess that I just really respect your work that's all. And well you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. Although you don't have any idea who I am and I have never even met you before. I feel that there is something about you. When you sing I get numb and my pulse quickens. I hope to meet you one day… ha yeah right what are the odds of that. Anyway I just needed to get that off of my chest. _

_Always a fan Inuyasha_

She finished reading the letter and then looked towards him. This had to be one of the nicest letters that she had ever received from a male fan that is. Many of them had just written a whole bunch of disturbing and obscene words. Kikyou could see that Inuyasha wasn't just some typical guy.

"So you think that I'm beautiful." She started.

"I don't think that you are. I know that you are."

Kikyou didn't know how to respond to him. Here it was that they had just really met. And now he was sitting her complimenting her. He was obviously really sweet. She wondered if there was something that she could do for him. After all he had helped her escaped from a mob of fans.

"You're not so bad yourself Inuyasha. Please tell me is there anything I can do for you?"

He sat there thinking about it for awhile. Unfortunately there was nothing that he could think of at that moment. Kikyou then took out her phone only to see that she had 5 missed calls. She should really consider changing her cell phone number.

"I have to go." She said sadly.

Too him it sounded as if she wanted to stay. Not that he minded at all he would be honored to have her stay with him. It made him nervous just thinking about it. No girl had ever made him anxious or nervous before. She had been the only one.

"Why?"

"I have to go to the radio station to start promoting my new album, meet my mother for lunch, and I think that there's some more. I can't wait for a day off." She yawned.

Inuyasha blinked curiously. She was really the hardest working woman in Japan. Right now it seemed that she was running on empty. She looked as if she would collapse at any minute. All the while she managed to stay focused and pretty as well.

"Why don't you just stay here?" he offered.

She did not wish to impose on him. He didn't even have to bring her all the way back to his place. For some reason staying with him didn't seem so bad. There was something about him that she had found intriguing. What that something was she wasn't sure.

"Oh thank you but I couldn't impose."

"That's nonsense I want you to stay. Besides I'll get you back to where you need to be early."

Well since she had put it that way how could she possibly refuse. Besides it would give her a chance to get to know him better. Also he could get to know her better too. Not many of her fans could say that only he could. That made Inuyasha special and set him apart from all the rest.

"Alright Inuyasha I will stay but under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't feel threatened by me or feel like we can't be friends. Don't feel threatened because of my name. I'm not Kikyou Himura okay it's just Kikyou."

He found her to be more amazing than he had ever imagined. She was beautiful beyond words. She was kind and bottom line she was just wonderful. He would enjoy spending time with her because this was a rare moment. Not many people were in his shoes right now.

"Okay." He nodded.

She then noticed that his table was full of nothing but junk food. Was this heaven she wondered? Junk food had always been her favorite thing to eat. Although it wasn't actually considered real food it really hadn't seemed to matter.

"I hope you were planning to share all of this candy?"

"Of course here take some."

It was as if he were reading her mind as he threw her a huge bag of skittles.

"I don't think that I could live without skittles." She mentioned.

It was nice to know that he and Kikyou had something in common. Because Skittles happened to be one of his all time favorite types of candy. He laughed a little as he saw her separating the colors.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. It's just a habit I guess. I always like to eat my favorite colors first. My sister and I used to do it all the time when we were younger."

That explanation made sense to him. He could picture that happening. Kikyou really was a normal person. The fame hadn't changed her at all.

"Do you know what tastes good? Do you have any ice cream?"

All he could do was nod in response. Too his surprise she took him by the arm. He was glad that she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. Once in the kitchen she took the ice cream and added the bag of m & m's he had. He raised an eyebrow to her. Candy and ice cream were two things that he had never mixed before. Not that he was against it or anything.

"Here taste it." she said to him.

She took the spoon and fed him the newly blended ice cream. Her fingers accidentally brushed against his cheek. Almost at once the both of them blushed. He had to admit the ice cream had tasted better with the candy. Kikyou was sure beginning to show him different things.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"That's alright I don't mind."

Kikyou wanted to say something only this time her phone started to ring. She could not ignore it this time. It just might have been really important.

"Hello." She answered.

"Kikyou where are you? We've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Rei I was chased out of a club."

"Well where are you now? We have a busy day tomorrow. We have an early 8:00 meeting to discuss that new film that they want you to star in."

Kikyou closed her eyes she was now frustrated and disappointed. She was actually beginning to have fun. She enjoyed her time spent with Inuyasha. She had even wanted to stay but Rei would have her head for staying out late.

"Rei breathe alright. Calm down and will you please meet me in front of that club called Poison."

Kikyou turned her attention back to Inuyasha. It was clear that he had wanted her to stay there as well she could see that in his eyes. She put on a warm smile for him.

"Thank you for my escape from reality."

"Yea it was fun."

"Here this is my cell phone number. You can call me whenever you want."

This was really all too overwhelming he now had her number. And she had just finished telling him to call her whenever he wanted. So many emotions were running threw him right now.

"Alright I will."

"Goodbye Inuyasha I'm sure that we will meet again."

And with that she left him standing there. So there he stood holding on to that piece of paper never intending to let it go. It held one of the most important numbers that he would ever need.


	3. Of candy and jerks

Inuyasha stood there wondering if this was for real. Sango and Ayame stood there as well wondering why he was so quiet. Would he ever answer that question? Would he even show up to the party. If not then they could probably ask someone else.

"Um well sure." He responded.

"Great it's Friday at 10."

"And don't be late okay." Ayame said in a threatening tone.

Without saying another word to him both girls left. Inuyasha began to wonder what he should get for her. What do you get the woman who has everything? Well he was pretty sure that she had everything. Nonetheless he wanted to go this party. Ayame and Sango were now getting back into the limo. Kikyou was no longer sleeping and was now drinking some coffee. Anything was helpful as long as it would keep her awake. She stared curiously at her friends. They of course would not go spilling any of the details. Her party would remain a surprise.

"Where did you both go?"

"Out for awhile. You know nowhere special." They answered her.

Her friends had been acting very suspicious lately. Kikyou had been wondering why but she hadn't been able to find out why. She also knew that they wouldn't be telling her anything. Soon Rei jumped in the car and handed Kikyou some more papers.

"What are all of these?"

"Just some contracts a few more movie deals."

Kikyou was always the one to make the final decision on everything. She decided on what movie she would do. What song she would sing. Rei and the rest of her team would just give her some advice; which she would gladly take into consideration any suggestions they had for her.

"Does Kikyou have to read all of that?"

"Eventually yes but that's only if she decides to do the movie." Rei answered.

Kikyou started reading threw the scripts taking a sip of coffee as she read. Rei glanced at her noticing that she was on her third cup. She snatched the coffee quickly looking at it suspiciously.

"Are you aware of all the calories in this coffee?"

Calories and things like that did not matter to Kikyou. She had always ordered the same exact thing every time. What made now any different from any other time.

"I always order this. What's your problem Rei?"

"Nothing sorry I' am just a little on edge."

Sango and Ayame had exchanged glances with one another. There was certainly something different with Rei. She seemed to be bitter about something. She also seemed to be applying more pressure on Kikyou. That was one of the reasons why she was not invited to the surprise party. They wanted Kikyou to have fun and truthfully Rei was no fun. Sure it was great to be goal orientated and to have business on your mind. Yet there was also a time to have fun. Rei was clearly fun deprived.

"What are we doing tonight Kikyou?"

"I don't know but I' am starving."

"Great I know the best place." Ayame announced to everyone.

Inuyasha asked Miroku to take the rest of his shift. He wandered around town still trying to think of what to get Kikyou. When he saw a large group of people up ahead he wondered what was happening. There on a nearby wall was a huge poster of another actor named Kouga Hiroshima; an actor that he never really liked.

"Did you hear Kouga Hiroshima and Kikyou Himura might do a movie together?" Inuyasha heard this comment being said and hoped to god that it wasn't true. Kikyou would ruin her career by working with him. Personally Inuyasha didn't think that he could act very well. Women just thought that he was attractive that was the only reason why he was so popular.

"Keh! She wouldn't do a movie with him." He thought.

On the day of the party Inuyasha dressed causally. He had decided to wear black jeans and a t shirt. He seriously doubted that it would be some fancy kind of party. On his way out of the door he grabbed the gift. He hoped that Kikyou would like it; it took him forever trying to think of something to get her. Kikyou still had no idea about the party. She was with her friends because they had taken her out to get her hair and nails done; by now though she was kind of suspecting that something was up.

"Guys you really didn't have to do this." She told them.

"Yeah we did. Besides we're going out later."

Kikyou never really payed much attention to her nails; she had to admit they looked very nice. Once back at the hotel they noticed that there were flowers on the room table. There were several bouquets of flowers some were red and some were white.

"Wow Kikyou who died?" Sango questioned.

She looked at the card and saw that they were from the same person. Angrily she threw the flowers aside. She really didn't want any flowers. She didn't want anything from that jerk. Not now or ever for that matter.

"Those are flowers from Kouga right?" Ayame said without a doubt.

"Yes." Kikyou answered.

Sango then looked over to the other roses and they weren't from Kouga. She wasn't paying attention to the name but she knew that they would cheer Kikyou up.

"Kikyou these are from Inuyasha."

"He is so thoughtful. I'm going to go put these in water."

Kikyou then stepped over Kouga's flowers acting as if they didn't exist. Or worse that they were a part of the floor her friends couldn't blame her for her behavior. Kouga wasn't exactly one of her favorite people.

Inuyasha looked at the address one more time. Just to make sure that he was at the right place. There were people there but of course Kikyou hadn't showed yet. This wasn't a surprise it wasn't even ten yet. So all he could do was sit down and wait like everyone else. Thirty minutes later Ayame and Sango were dragging Kikyou along. As they stood in front of the building Kikyou received a phone call.

"Now that's what I call perfect timing." The red haired woman thought to herself.

While Kikyou was on the phone Sango ran into the building. She needed to tell everyone that Kikyou was right outside. So it would give them all time to get into their hiding places. Inuyasha wasn't one for this sort of thing. But so he hid behind the wall holding onto the bag that held his gift.

"Come on Kikyou Sango is waiting for us."

"Alright." She nodded.

As soon as Kikyou walked inside the lights were cut on. A loud echo of surprise was heard from the room. Kikyou buried her face into her hands. This was really so unexpected everyone was here. There were so many happy faces she could not even count them all.

"Sango Ayame I knew that you two were up to something."

"Happy belated birthday Kikyou." They said as each one of them gave her a hug.

In the distance she saw that familiar silver hair and elusive golden eyes. She couldn't help but feel happy that he had showed up. In truth he had been on her mind a lot lately. She found herself walking over to him.

"Inuyasha you're here."

"Yeah I wanted to wish you a happy birthday Kikyou."

He handed his gift to Kikyou. She opened the bag to see nothing but junk food, endless amounts of colorful bags of candy. He must have thought of every kind of junk food imaginable. Also on top of everything was a C.D.

"I couldn't really think of anything better to give you. I made that disc for you."

Was he kidding this had to be the best gift ever? Nothing beats candy and music. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Well at least he knew that she had liked the gift.

"Inuyasha thank you."

"Hello Kikyou." She paused when she heard that voice. Slowly she turned around and came face to face with him. Someone she didn't want to see.

"Kouga." She whispered.


	4. I just need to get away

"Kouga." She said again.

Kouga smiled at her waiting for her to hug him. But she made no sudden movements to do so. Knowing this made the smile from his face fade away.

"Happy birthday Kikyou." He told her.

She glared at him. How dare he do this to her now? How dare he show up at her party and act like they were friends. When he knew that deep down they were not friends.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Can't I wish the birthday girl well?"

Kikyou held on to Inuyasha tighter. All the while she continued to stare at Kouga. Right now she wanted him gone. There was no way that he should even be here right now.

"It's getting crowded over here Inuyasha. Will you please step outside with me?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

Inuyasha followed Kikyou outside. All Kouga could do was stand there with his arms folded. He would get his chance to talk to Kikyou one way or another. She didn't want to talk to him now. But he would try to get back on her good side. Somehow he would get her to talk to him. On the other hand Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. She clearly didn't like him very well so much so that he caused her to leave her own party. Kikyou soon sat down and Inuyasha joined her.

"I don't know why he even showed up here." she whispered.

"Hey you're going to be alright aren't you?"

She wouldn't let Kouga ruin her party. Here she was among friends and people who cared about her. She wanted to have some fun. She smiled for him and reached for his hand.

"Yes I'll be fine. Let's go back inside."

He took her hand and they walked back inside together. Ayame and Sango couldn't help but see how cute it looked seeing them together. Although technically they weren't an official couple it looked as if they were together. Kouga noticed this as well and decided to ask some questions.

"Hey who is that guy?"

"That's Inuyasha."

"And as you can see he's much cuter than you." Ayame told him.

He raised an eyebrow to the younger girl but said nothing. Slowly he turned his attention back to Kikyou and Inuyasha. It really had seemed as if they were together.

"She isn't dating him is she?"

When the two friends didn't answer his question this caused him to go over to Kikyou. Someone was going to give him some answers. He felt like he deserved some.

"Kikyou can we talk?" he asked her.

She could see that he was not going to leave her alone. She was aware of how persistent he was. Kikyou decided that if talking to him would make him go away then she would give him a few moments.

"Alright." She nodded. "Inuyasha I will be back so please stay."

He agreed to stay and Kikyou followed behind Kouga. She wondered what it was that he wanted to talk about now. His assistant had left her a message talking about some movie he wanted to do. But he had to know that she would not be filming any movie with him. In truth she didn't want anything to do with him. He flashed a bright smile again trying to ease the tension. She was not moved by his display. Kikyou was becoming quite bored with him. He stopped smiling so he could finally get to the point.

"Kikyou are you with that guy?"

She turned to look at who he was pointing to. Inuyasha was someone that she had just really met. So they couldn't possibly be in a relationship. Sure she had liked him and found him interesting. Only they were not together in that way.

"Inuyasha is….." She started.

"Don't say it Kikyou. You know that I hate to hear you say that you moved on."

This she could laugh at. She didn't even want to call him her boyfriend. Their relationship was very short lived; if you could even call it a relationship. They went on two or three dates the most all of them ending badly. They would end with him either ditching her, or her walking out on him, and in some cases both. He was nothing but a jealous jerk who thought that he could control her. There was never even a relationship as far as she was concerned. At first she was attracted to him and had liked him, it was before she had really gotten to know him.

And whatever little feelings she had for him were gone now. Since he had betrayed her trust and nearly broken her heart. He knew all to well what he had done. And for him to act as if nothing happened or that he didn't do anything wrong. It made her even angrier than before.

"Don't feed me any more of your lies Kouga."

"Kikyou you know how I feel about you."

She slapped him across the face. She never liked lies and that was exactly what he was doing now. He was lying it was all nothing but lies.

"Liar so I didn't catch with that woman in my hotel room?" she questioned.

She knew that it was true and he knew that it was true. There was no reason to deny it. He had been caught by Kikyou and her friends. But he never had gotten the chance to explain or to apologize; because after that night she had stopped speaking to him. She would only deal with him in public if she had no other choice. He really couldn't blame her for being angry. Kouga wanted to earn her forgiveness back if only she would let him.

"I'm sorry Kikyou I never wanted to hurt you."

"I don't have time for this."

She walked away but he grabbed her by the wrist and held on tightly. He was not intending to let her go. Kikyou turned slightly so she was now facing him.

"Let me go."

"No not until you listen."

Before she could say anything Inuyasha ran over and punched him in the jaw. The impact sent Kouga falling down to the ground. His blood was begging to leak everywhere.

"I think that you need to get a life." Inuyasha told him.

Kikyou looked at him she was very surprised. No guy had ever stood up for her like that before. She didn't really know what to say or how to feel. She turned to him placing her hand to his shoulder.

"Inuyasha I need to get out of here. I don't really care where we go."

"Alright I'll get you out of here."

He then took her hand into his and the two made their way out of the building. He wasn't sure where he would take her. As long as Kouga wasn't there to upset her then he was fine with it.

"Hey sorry about that loser." He told her.

"Who cares about Kouga I'm with you right now." She smiled.


	5. You'll be with me the entire time

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure where he was going to take her. All he knew was that he wanted her to have some fun. She could certainly use some fun after dealing with that loser. Suddenly a perfect idea came to mind.

"Hey Kikyou I know exactly where we can go."

She decided to just let Inuyasha guide her. Although she was very curious she did not ask any questions. The two of them stopped walking after awhile. Kikyou looked slightly puzzled. It was clear to Inuyasha that she had no idea where they were. She looked over to her silver haired companion.

"It's an all night arcade. I figured that you could use some fun."

He was right she needed to have some fun. So he led the way inside of the arcade. There was a line and everyone was waiting to get in. Kikyou wondered what was so special about this place.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"Well were here to play laser tag. It's the greatest game in the world."

Laser tag was something she had heard of before. But she had never had the chance to opportunity to play. There was hardly anytime for her to visit her own mother. So naturally she did not have time to visit an arcade. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou who had yet to say anything.

"What's wrong?"

She felt almost too embarrassed to say it. But she was never one to lie about anything. Even as sad as the whole thing had seemed she decided to be honest.

"Well it's just that I have never played laser tag before."

Inuyasha looked suddenly shocked as if he would have a heart attack right there. He didn't laugh at her or make her feel like a loser. Instead he took her by the hand.

"Kikyou you have to try it right now."

He pushed his way threw the crowd. He was going to get her in to play laser tag no matter what. She followed behind him noticing that he had not let her hand go. And for some reason she didn't want him to let her hand go. She didn't care if it would have stayed like this forever.

"Out of the way losers." He shouted.

He got her inside and began to explain the objective of the game. She listened to every word it didn't sound too difficult. All they had to do was defeat the other team. Inuyasha handed her the gun and smiled for her.

"Don't worry Kikyou you'll be with me the entire time." He reassured her.

The two of them walked threw the door. Everything was dark except for the bright lights on the walls and ceiling. She wasn't afraid of the dark. All of the people running around like maniacs were starting to freak her out. Kikyou managed to remain calm.

"Look there's one of those bastards right now."

Inuyasha ran forward and began shooting at the other team. He was good too almost a little too good. It seemed that he could not be stopped. Inuyasha was on a mission to pulverize the other team.

"Where are you going? Get back here." he demanded.

Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and imitated what he was doing. After she had the hang of things she found that it was really fun. It was a good way to relieve any anger or unwanted stress. She leaned up against the wall; or rather what she thought was a wall.

"Hey what the hell is the big idea?"

She knew that voice all too well. It was a voice that she was starting to become used to.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou?"

She looked at him and he stared back at her. Why did it suddenly feel like time had frozen? So now it was just the two of them standing there. Minus the other people running around like uncontrollable maniacs. He felt the sudden desire to kiss her. Inuyasha leaned forward and Kikyou did the same. They were now inches apart from each other; but soon both broke away before the kiss could actually happen.

"We should finish the game." Kikyou suggested.

"Yeah you're right I'll meet you in the front." He told her. When he noticed a kid that he hadn't attacked yet. He called out to him. "Hey wait I didn't shoot you yet."

Inuyasha started running after the kid. Kikyou couldn't help but smile he really was making her feel better. After the game their team had won. Thanks largely in part to Inuyasha going off on his little rampage. As they were leaving the place Inuyasha grabbed them both some pizza.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Yes thank you." She responded to him.

He too had worked up an appetite due to all that pointless running. He had enjoyed the time spent with Kikyou. His mind was still on that would be kiss. It was a very close call and it could have happened.

"I had fun. Now I will have to sneak out to play laser tag every now and then."

"Yeah the game is fun after you've had time to get used to It." he told her.

Kikyou then took a look at her watch it was almost midnight. She felt bad because she hadn't spent any time with her friends. After all they had planned that entire party for her. She could at least go back and see them if she didn't do anything else.

"Inuyasha I really need to get back to the party. Will you come back with me?"

It wasn't as if he had anything better to do. "Yeah sure Kikyou I'll go back with you."

The two of them walked back to the party in silence. Once they had returned the only people that they had seen were Rei, Ayame, and Sango. There was no sign of anyone else and all of the lights were off inside.

"Kikyou where were you?"

"I needed to get some air. What happened?"

"Nothing well except Rei. She totally crashed the party." Ayame answered.

Rei stood there with an unhappy expression on her face. It left Kikyou wondering what it was that she did wrong now. Since when was it a crime to celebrate your own birthday.

"I was not made aware of this little gathering." Rei spoke.

"That was because it was supposed to be a surprise duh."

"Kikyou do you realize what you missed because of this party. Two business meetings, a photo shoot, and a radio talk show. How are we supposed to cover all of these loses?"

Inuyasha glanced over to Rei he could tell that she wasn't someone he would like. There was something seriously wrong with her. He wasn't quite sure what it was though.

"I didn't know that it was against the law for me to celebrate my birthday."

Rei pushed her glasses up on her face. She had worked much too hard for Kikyou to lose her career and her status. She would need to rule out any kind of distractions.

"Tomorrow you are to be in the studio working on your next album."

"Alright." She spoke almost defeated.

Soon a limo pulled up and Rei opened the car door. Kikyou looked back at Inuyasha who had still been standing there. "Inuyasha do you want a ride?" She offered.

Inuyasha took one look at Rei and he immediately declined. He didn't even want to breathe the same air as that woman. He wasn't even sure how Kikyou could even put up with her.

"Uh. No thanks I would rather walk."

"Well then I hope to see you again soon."

"Of course you will." He promised her.

Kikyou then entered the limo while Inuyasha headed home. Rei had watched the strange young man very closely. She could tell that he would be a distraction to Kikyou's career.

"I'll just have to make sure that he stays far away from Kikyou."


	6. Control freak Rei

The next day it was time to head back into the studio. Kikyou actually enjoyed being in the studio. It was a time where she could express herself. A place where she could broaden her horizons and push herself musically. Also Rei would hardly ever show up. Sango and Ayame sat in the studio as well. This was fun to them because it gave them a chance to hear new music. Music that Kikyou hadn't even released yet. The added plus was that Rei was nowhere to be found.

"Alright Kikyou that was good. We want to try something new." Her producer said.

Kikyou simply nodded and began flipping through the pages. It was then that she had noticed some new material. There were lyrics there that she hadn't written. What were they doing here?

"Hitoshi what are these doing here? I don't remember having written this."

"Ah Rei had them delivered. I suppose she wants you to sing those instead."

Her friends watched as she had dropped the pages to the floor. A look of pure shock was written all over her face. Kikyou had always written her own lyrics. Now Rei was finding a way to control that too. Never mind everything else that she was trying to take control over. It would now be a problem for her to use her own lyrics.

"Kikyou are you alright?" Hitoshi asked concerned.

"You know that I always write my own lyrics."

Hitoshi, Ayame, Sango and everyone else had been aware of that. She could never imagine having to use someone else's lyrics. She didn't mind having collaborations where the work was equal. Other than that she hated using lyrics that weren't her own. Before Hitoshi could respond to her Kikyou had left the studio. Ayame and Sango followed after her they needed to make sure that she was alright. Kikyou was just too angry and unfocused to stay. And without that focus she would not be at her best. Now was clearly not the time to work on the new album.

"Sango, Ayame maybe you two should just leave her alone for awhile. She'll come back when she's ready."

The girls decided that Hitoshi was right. She probably wanted to be alone right now anyway. Kikyou had been walking down the block aimlessly. Before she had even realized it she found herself in Poison again. For awhile she just sat at the bar staring into space.

"A little too early for a drink huh?"

She looked up to see a boy with dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked at her suddenly realizing who she was. He opened his mouth there was shock written all over his face.

"You're Kikyou."

"Yes how are you?"

"I'm Miroku at you're service."

He jumped over the counter and sat next to her. She looked surprised as he reached for her hands. She quickly realized that this was routine for him.

"Ms. Himura will you do me the honor of having my children?"

She opened her mouth to say something when Inuyasha came over and beamed him on the head. It was one hell of a punch as it sent Miroku flying to the ground. Kikyou glanced over to him wondering if he was going to be alright.

"Miroku will you leave Kikyou alone." Inuyasha threatened.

"What? I was just making some friendly conversation."

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Kikyou questioned.

Inuyasha felt for a pulse. Miroku was going to live so there was no real reason to worry. Inuyasha then gave the young man one hard kick in the side.

"Miroku are you alive in there?"

Miroku did not respond this time instead he only nodded. It let both Inuyasha and Kikyou know that he was indeed still alive. "See he ain't dead yet."

Inuyasha went behind the bar and slowly Miroku followed after him. He was holding his chest as he limped towards the back. Kikyou was about to order something when her phone had started to ring. This had alarmed both Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry I had meant to put it on silence." Kikyou looked to see that it was Rei calling. She really didn't want to speak to her right now. She was still upset about what had happened earlier.

"What's wrong Kikyou?" Inuyasha had asked her.

"It's Rei I don't really have any desire to speak to her."

To her surprise Inuyasha had taken the phone from her and answered it. She was actually relieved on the inside. She just did not want to hear Rei's voice right this moment. Kikyou knew that she couldn't avoid her forever; but she could sure as hell try.

"Yo."

"Who is this?" Rei questioned.

"Hey you're the one who called here. What do you want?"

Rei listened closely to the voice on the other end. It was an arrogant and rude voice for starters. Where had she heard that voice before? Then she realized that it was that boy from yesterday. The threat to Kikyou's already red hot career. A career that Rei had worked very hard for.

"Its Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah so?"

"I need to speak to you would you mind coming into my office."

Normally he would have not gone along with this. But he wanted to find out more about this woman. If for no other reason than for Kikyou's sake. Because there was something terribly off about her. So he agreed and followed the directions to Rei's office. He got there to see several articles about Kikyou. Only the accomplishments like awards, million dollar movie deals, double platinum albums. Things of that sort of nature.

"Ah Inuyasha sit. Would you like some tea or coffee?" She offered.

"No thanks."

Rei sat behind her desk flipping threw some files. Inuyasha was becoming annoyed but tried to keep it down. Rei pushed her glasses up and leaned forward. As if she was trying to make some kind of deal.

"My name is Rei Mori and I'm Kikyou's assistant or rather her manager. I discovered Kikyou and her amazing talents when she was younger. I have been nurturing her career for a very long time. As you can see she is very successful." Rei then pointed to all of the articles and other things that she had lying around. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to her. Was it him or did Rei just seem a little too obsessed with Kikyou's career. He was pretty sure that it wasn't just him.

"I know. So what is your point in all of this?"

"You Inuyasha are a distraction. Whether you realize it or not you will only hurt Kikyou's career. I will not stand by and let this madness happen. That is why I'm asking you to stay away from her. How much money will it take?"

Rei then went into her bag and pulled out a check book. She was prepared to write several zeros. When she had finished it was quite a substantial amount of money. Inuyasha looked at her with both annoyance and disgust.

"I wouldn't want to hurt Kikyou's career."

"Good I'm glad that you see things my way." Rei spoke as she handed him the check. She couldn't help but look very pleased with herself. Inuyasha took the check from her and ripped it into tiny pieces. He then threw it back at Rei.

"Keh I don't want your money. Besides it's up to Kikyou to decide about who she wants in her life. Personally I think that you're the one that's damaging her career."

Inuyasha turned to leave without saying another word. Leaving Rei feeling both disgraced and fuming with rage. Who did he think he was coming in here and treating her like that? She watched from the window as he continued down the block.

"Oh Inuyasha you have just messed with the wrong woman. I will make your life a living hell." She declared.


	7. I enjoy my time with you

For a week Rei wondered what she would do about the situation. How she despised that Inuyasha she would bury him for this. No one would ruin all of her hard work and her planning. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

There stood Kikyou followed by Ayame and Sango. Rei was busy spinning around in her chair and eating a lollipop. She looked like such a little kid right now and it was scary.

"Kikyou sit down how are you?"

"Rei we should talk. I have a problem with something that you have done."

At this Rei stopped spinning dropping her candy in the process. She focused her attention on to Sango and Ayame. She would talk to Kikyou alone without her friends standing there.

"Hey you two stooges get out."

"You can't talk to us like that." Ayame said bitterly.

Sango instead just swallowed her pride and dragged Ayame out into the hall. Kikyou would treat them to lunch later just to make up for Rei's behavior. Rei closed the door behind them and started to look out of the window. It was awhile before she spoke again.

"Kikyou what's the problem?"

"I always write my own lyrics. I wanted to know why you did what you did."

Rei began to walk around the room in circles. Then she pointed to the news article on the wall. Kikyou raised an eyebrow to her. Her behavior was very strange and it was actually starting to scare Kikyou a little. Yet she remained calm and kept her composure.

"This is why Kikyou. We have to keep you on top. Actually it's about time that you put out a new album. Maybe you should take a different approach. Maybe you will gain more fans that way."

Kikyou opened her mouth to say something but could form no words.

"Now why don't you go relax? Why don't you grab some lunch it's my treat."

Kikyou was handed some money and then she left Rei's office. Things were just too strange today. She decided to put it out of her mind for now. As she stepped out into the hallway she saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha hello."

"Hey Kikyou I'm off for today and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something?"

How could she say no to him especially when he asked so nicely? She glanced over to see Sango and Ayame giving her the thumbs up. Clearly this was all set up by the two of them.

"Alright Inuyasha."

To her surprise he took her hand into his. A slight blush covered her cheeks but it quickly faded away. This had actually felt nice as they walked down the block he still hadn't let her hand go. Her mind had begun to wander soon and she hadn't heard Inuyasha.

"Hey Kikyou did you hear me?"

"No I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I was thinking that we could go grab some food."

She had felt a slight empty spot in her stomach and it was now turning into a full blown hunger pain. So she agreed and he took her to a nice sushi restaurant. They grabbed a table in the back away from all of the people. The last thing that she needed was some fans bothering her.

"Inuyasha thank you I really needed to get away."

""Yeah I figured that's why I took the day off."

She looked up at him. Inuyasha did not have to take the day off just for her. She had to admit it was a very sweet thing to do. No guy had ever done anything like this for her.

"Oh you didn't have to take off a whole day of work just for me."

"It was nothing I hardly work anyway. I mean pouring drinks anyone can do that."

Maybe so she thought to herself. There had to be something else that he had wanted to do though. Being a bartender didn't really seem to be his dream job. Kikyou felt that if there was something else that he wanted to do then he should pursue it.

"Inuyasha don't you have any other dreams? Isn't there something else that you would rather do instead?"

He thought for a moment about what she had asked. He couldn't really think of anything to say. Being a bartender had just come naturally to him. Besides what else was there for him to do?

"Well nah I can't think of anything else."

They left the restaurant hand in hand. She was now becoming used to this. They soon stopped at a newsstand where Kikyou spotted a newspaper. She happened to be on the cover which was talking about her upcoming worldwide tour. It was a tour that she had no idea about.

"I don't understand. Why haven't I been told about this?"

Inuyasha didn't want to say anything but he was starting to get a strange feeling. He was sure that all of this had something to do with Rei. She did seem very strange and obsessed with Kikyou's career. Kikyou started to think all over this over and came to the same conclusion. She would need to go have a chat with Rei. Inuyasha decided to come with her just in case.

"Kikyou I'm telling you that Rei is strange."

"I agree with you completely she has been acting strange lately."

They returned to Rei's office only to see that she was no longer there. It would be awhile before Kikyou would see her again. Rei would always leave to try and find more business deals. Even if she was weird Rei was always very determined and focused; it was the one positive thing about her.

"Kikyou you're way too tense. I know lets go back to Poison it's a good place to relax."

"Alright I could use some more time to relax."

He nodded and led the way back to the club. Inuyasha looked over when he had felt an arm placed around him. Kikyou had placed her arm around his closing the space between them. He didn't know why but this had felt nice to him. This was great just the two of them spending time together.

"Inuyasha I always feel so much better around you. I'm not sure really but I suppose I wanted to thank you."

With his other hand he placed it around her waist. This only brought the young woman closer to him. "Kikyou I enjoy spending my time with you. You don't have to thank me."


	8. Only with his help

Ever since his talk with Kikyou that day Inuyasha continued thinking about what she had asked. There had been something that he had always wanted to do. He looked threw his portfolio at all the pictures that he had taken. He had always been pretty good with a camera; only he had never gone to a school for photography. He jumped up when he received a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Inuyasha are you busy now?" It had been Kikyou on the other line.

"No. I was just at work why?"

"I have a photo shoot in a half an hour. I could really use your company."

Inuyasha did not have to be told twice. He asked Miroku to cover for him and went along with Kikyou. He had forgotten to leave his portfolio and Kikyou noticed what he was holding. She had soon became curious and asked him if she could see it. Inuyasha shyly handed over his work. This was a new experience no one had ever asked to see it before.

"Inuyasha these are really good. Why haven't you shown them to anyone?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before."

Inuyasha noticed that Rei was standing over there by the camera crew. He had no idea that she was going to be here but he could not say that he was surprised. Rei pushed her glasses up on her face noticing that Inuyasha was there. Kikyou on the other hand was now busy with the director.

"Kikyou darling you made it. Let's get you over to hair and makeup right away."

She was now being pulled away by several people. All she could do was wave goodbye to Inuyasha. He then noticed one of the cameras's sitting there. He could tell that it was very expensive. He would love to take pictures with a camera as nice as this one. Rei was now heading over to him and intentionally bumped into him. He dropped the camera but caught it just in time.

"What the hell?" he blurted out.

Inuyasha turned to see those intense green eyes staring at him. Rei had of course bumped into him on purpose. She knew it and he knew it as well. If he would have broken that camera he would have had to pay for it. He would have probably had to pay for it with his life. It wasn't as if he was getting very far on a bartenders salary.

"Oh did I knock you down. I wouldn't want you to drop that camera. It would have cost more than you're worth." She patronized him.

Kikyou was now all set to take her pictures. The only problem now was that the photographer had taken ill. These pictures were for her upcoming album. There was no time to waste. Kikyou thought it over for a moment. Her idea would definitely take Inuyasha by surprise. She did not want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything like that. Only the fact of the matter was that he happened to be an excellent photographer.

"Inuyasha I could really use your help. Would you mind taking the pictures for me?"

He looked up at her with a surprised expression on his face. He really didn't think he was ready to fill in like this. There was no way that he could really just take over like that. Inuyasha just nodded and then walked over to the camera crew. He was now holding the camera in his hand and he was shaking nervously. Kikyou couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"It's nothing. Well except you look really beautiful."

She blushed slightly while Rei pretended to choke. Here they were clearly flirting with one another when there was work to be done. Rei could see that she would have to take more drastic measures. It seemed that her plan was seriously failing. Several hours later the work had been completed. One of the assistant photographers couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's work. He was really good and his portfolio only made that more evident.

"Hey you're really good. My boss is looking for a new photographer by the way. Oh here's his card."

Inuyasha took the card and placed it into his pocket. Rei's mouth literally dropped to the floor. She was supposed to be making his life worse; and now he had just been offered a job. It was a job that would ultimately pay him very well. Kikyou playfully put her arms around him.

"Inuyasha you will be successful. But you'll always be my photographer right?"

"Yeah always." He smiled at her.

Rei sighed heavily and left the room. How could this be happening? She wondered. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to be happy. Rei needed a plan and she needed a plan quick. It was clear to her that he didn't care much for being a bartender. Not that it mattered he was going to be a photographer now. There had to be something that was important to him. She looked up again and studied that smile.

"Ah that's it. The only way to destroy him is threw Kikyou."

Yet could she really risk it though. Her job was to make sure Kikyou was a star. Could Rei really do something so drastic and dangerous? She kept reminding herself that everything that she was doing was for Kikyou's career. And Inuyasha was a possible threat to her career. Rei watched as Inuyasha and Kikyou left together. The two of them seemed extremely close. As if they knew each other forever or something.

That's when Rei got a brilliant idea. In order to have her plan be successful she would need the help of another; someone who had as much to gain as she did. She picked up her phone and made a phone call.

"Hello I would like to speak to Kouga Hiroshima please?"

Rei waited for awhile for Kouga to come to the phone. She was aware of the history between Kouga and Kikyou. It was the reason why she had wanted them to do a movie together. Other than that Kouga was still head over heels for Kikyou. If the two of them worked together they could both get what they wanted?

"Hello what do you want Rei?"

"Kouga is that any way to talk to your ally."

"Okay seriously want the hell do you want?"

Rei bit down on her lip and swallowed her pride. She never really did like Kouga and she thought that he was a terrible actor. Yet he was her only chance.

"I have a proposal for you. If we work together we will both get what we want? And I know that you still want Kikyou. So you should really be a lot nicer to me. That way everything will work out."

"I'm listening."


	9. A brilliant but cruel plan

"So you understand what is that I want you to do." Rei said again.

Kouga understood the plan completely. He still wasn't sure if he should really do it though. He could see that it would only make Kikyou hate him more. There would be no good outcome from this plan.

"Yeah I get it."

"Well Kouga are you in or are you out?"

"You're going to have to give me some time. Bye."

Before Rei had a chance to say anything he was gone. She bitterly slammed the phone down. It was really hard to find good help these days. She thought for sure that Kouga would help her. Now all of a sudden he needed to reconsider the plan. Rei was close to giving up. Then she realized that she needed to do this. She kept reminding herself that it was all for Kikyou's career.

Rei paced back and forth bitterly. She mumbled words of anger towards Kouga. She had always hated him anyway. In fact they hated each other. Rei sat down thinking of other options. There was Kikyou's tour although she decided if she was going to do it. It would be a worldwide tour keeping her away for months. Rei had left that decision up to Kikyou to decide; but that could take forever. She had to get rid of that Inuyasha now. She could see that there was an obvious attraction between the two of them. She couldn't allow this to go on any further.

"What am I going to do?" she wondered.

She picked up the phone and dialed Kikyou's cell. Right now it was probably the only way to reach her. Rei knew that it was wrong but she also knew that it would work. And sure it was a typically cruel thing to do. But who was to say that it wasn't true before long Kikyou answered the phone.

"Hello Rei is there something wrong?"

Rei started the fake water works. She was putting on an Oscar worthy performance. She pretended to cry non stop. This caused Kikyou to wonder what was wrong with her. She had never heard Rei cry before.

"Kikyou….its you're mother… she's taken ill. I'm not sure how bad… bad it is." She spoke threw heavy sobs of tears. Kikyou dropped the phone and Rei instantly hung up. She couldn't get over how good her performance was. If she knew Kikyou she would run to be with her mother. This would leave her enough time to work out another plan. It was either that or she could try talking with Kouga again.

"I'm brilliant." She laughed.

Inuyasha had seen Kikyou drop the phone. There was clearly something wrong. "Kikyou what's wrong? Tell me what happened?"

"My mother is sick. I have to go be with her right away. Inuyasha I don't want to put you out of your way. But I could really use some support. You don't mind coming with me do you?"

"No of course not I'll come with you."

Rei continued laughing until she was outside. If only there was a way for her to replay her conversation. It was really an all too brilliant performance; the way that she cried almost as if on key. And then there was the way that she had displayed concern for Kikyou's mother. Rei knew Kikyou very well there was nothing that would stop her from seeing her mother.

But there was something that Rei knew; a secret that Kikyou did not know. She knew it for many years but she had never told Kikyou. She had planned to take that secret to the grave. Yet if Kikyou's mother was really sick then that secret would have to come out.

"Oh Kikyou if you only knew."

Little did Rei know Kikyou's mother was indeed ill? In fact the doctors weren't even sure if she would live. She had been battling cancer for several years on her own. No one knew because she hadn't bothered to tell anyone. As Rei was making her way to see Kouga she received a phone call.

"Hello is this Rei Mori?"

"Yes you have managed to reach me. What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to tell you that Makoto has fallen ill. In fact she has been ill for years."

Rei opened her eyes in surprise. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Who knew that her plan would actually have some truth to it? Rei regained herself and began to look serious.

"That's just awful. Is she going to make it?"

"We're not sure we're giving her a few weeks to a month."

"That's terrible please call me if you have anymore news."

Rei didn't let him finish instead she just hung up. She couldn't believe this it was almost too unreal. Rei leaned up against the wall; almost looking as if she would shed real tears. Her maniac smile soon returned and she laughed again.

"Who knew? The bitch is finally going to croak. Kikyou will be devastated. I hope that she won't give up her career for this. I have worked much too hard for her to give up. Makoto you'd better not tell her the truth." Rei then continued on to see Kouga. It didn't matter if Makoto died or not. She would continue with her plans anyway. That is unless Kikyou decided to get rid of Inuyasha herself. In not then Rei would just have to do it for her.

Kikyou sat there worrying frantically about her mother. Especially since she had hardly ever gotten a chance to spend time with her. Inuyasha could see how worried she was. He reached over and held her hand; this caused her to look over to him. She really was thankful that he was here. Kikyou seriously didn't know what she would do without him. He had become such a good friend to her.

"It's going to be alright Kikyou."

"Inuyasha thank you for being here with me."

"No problem."

Soon a doctor came over to her telling her that she could go in to see her mother now. Kikyou entered the room to see her mother lying there; looking completely unlike herself. She looked weak, helpless, and vulnerable. Those were things that her mother wasn't. Kikyou sat down next to her and quickly reached for her hand. Slowly her mother looked at her opening her eyes.

"Kikyou you came."

"Of course mother I had to see you."

"I'm glad that I can get the chance to see you before I die."

Kikyou didn't understand why she was acting like this. Her mother had never been one to give up. Yet here she was speaking as if she was already dead. Kikyou held her hand tighter. She was seriously not ready to let her mother go.

"You're going to get better. You will not die on me."

"Kikyou I can feel it my time is up. I have lived a happy life. I' am so proud of you; you were the best daughter that I could have ever hoped for. I loved you…." She paused. "I loved you like you were my own."

This caused Kikyou to look over to her. Those words hit her strongly as if a ton of bricks had come crashing down on top of her. Kikyou blinked curiously it had to be the medicine talking. Her mother couldn't be serious right now.

"Mother what are you talking about?"

"I'm glad that you can still call me mother. I hate to tell you this right now but you were adopted. You're real mother couldn't take care of you. I was glad to have had the opportunity to become your mother."

"No! You are my mother. You have raised me on your own for years. You are the only mother that I have ever known." Kikyou stopped for a moment. "If you are not my mother than who is?"

She let go of Kikyou's hand and slowly slipped into darkness; very slowly she took her last breaths. Before Kikyou could even realize it her mother was gone. Kikyou could not control her tears as they flowed freely from her eyes. She then got up and ran out of the room. She dropped into one of the chairs this was all too much to handle.

"Kikyou?" she heard.

She looked up to see that it was Inuyasha standing there. She quickly stood up and threw her arms around him. She cried into his sleeve. Inuyasha put the coffee down and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha I can not lose another person that I care about. Please I' am begging you to not ever leave me. I'm not sure what I would do without you." She admitted.

Inuyasha soon wiped the tears out of her eyes. He of course had not planned to go anywhere. If she needed him for any reason he would be there.

"I'm here for you Kikyou don't worry."

She nodded and then looked up at him again. Golden orbs reflecting into her brown eyes; she leaned forward and so did he. Soon Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss. She did not reject or resist this kiss. He then closed the space between them holding her ever so closer. Kikyou soon broke away from the kiss; now was not the time for this. She had just found out some terrible news.

"Thank you Inuyasha for everything."

"Yeah I wouldn't be anywhere else. I will help you get threw this I promise."

"I know that and I appreciate it. Thank you." She whispered to him as she hugged him once more.


	10. Michiko Himura, steps out

Rei was sitting in a bar when she received the news. Kikyou's "mother" was really dead. At first she pretended to be concerned. She began talking about funeral arrangements; although she knew very well that she could care less. Rei didn't care at all that Makoto died. She got off the phone and reached for a bottle of wine. She stood up holding the bottle high in the air.

"Drinks for everyone the next round is on me."

The entire bar broke out into applause as more drinks were poured. Rei re took her seat and drank the rest of her wine. One of the bartenders watched her in a matter of minutes the entire bottle was gone. She then threw the bottle aside and called for another.

"What's the occasion lady?" he asked.

"Oh someone that I knew has died."

He raised an eyebrow to her but passed her another bottle. She was clearly insane he knew that he should not mess with her. Insane people were not to be messed with lightly. Once Rei was good and drunk she left the bar. She planned to celebrate Makoto's death. "Who cares she died for a reason."

Inuyasha took Kikyou home she still hadn't said much. It was taking awhile for reality to set in. First her "mother" was dead not only that she found out that she was adopted. Where on earth was her real mother then? Kikyou wasn't sure how much she could possibly handle.

"You should get some rest. I'll leave." Inuyasha told her.

"No please stay. At least until I fall asleep."

He nodded and then he lay down besides her. He placed the blankets around her. Kikyou wasn't sure if she could really get any sleep. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. Her thoughts were on so many different things. Inuyasha wondered what he could do for her.

"Do you want some tea or something?"

"Yes thank you."

As Inuyasha left to go and make some tea her phone rang. She wasn't going to answer it at first. But when she saw that it was Rei she answered it. If she hadn't then Rei would only continue calling her.

"Hello?"

"Kikyou you sound awful what happened? Is it your mother? Hey did she die?"

Rei may have been drunk but she could still do her job. And she knew very well that Makoto was dead. Kikyou was too upset to say anything more. Inuyasha took the phone from her he could see that she was upset. It had to be no one other than Rei.

"Why are you calling?"

"Oh hello Inuyasha I didn't realize that you were still around. I thought that Kikyou would have gotten rid of you by now. You know with her mother dead and all."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to respond to her. This was clearly Rei just being her usual self. Instead he just shut the phone off and handed Kikyou her tea.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry about that psycho talking about your mother like that."

"Yes if I knew who my mother really was."

"Hey what really happened in that room?"

Kikyou just wanted the whole thing to be a nightmare. She wished her mother was home and still alive. She wished that she was never adopted. Her entire life had been a lie. Could she even trust in anything anymore without it all ending up being a lie?

"My mother or rather Ms. Himura told me that I was adopted. My whole life has been an entire lie. I don't know if I can trust in anything anymore. I wonder who my real mother was. I wonder why she gave me away in the first place."

"Kikyou there's one thing that's not a lie. I'm here and I don't plan on becoming one big lie to you. Don't worry that you can't trust anyone. Because I'm here alright besides even if she wasn't you're birth mother. You know that she loved you." Inuyasha mentioned.

Kikyou reached over she seriously didn't know what she would do without him. He had become her support system. In fact ever since they had met all those months ago he had always been there for her. She couldn't possibly know how to thank him.

"Inuyasha you're so good to me. You're always here when I need you. I haven't been nearly as much help to you. Is there anything I could do to thank you?"

Was she kidding? Kikyou had been more than enough. He had never even thought that he would have the chance to meet her. And once he did she had showed him nothing but kindness. Kikyou really didn't have to be that nice to him. Hell she even got him his photography job. If anything he should be thanking her.

"Yes Kikyou there is something that you can do for me. Just keep that beautiful smile on your face and let me be here for you."

She blinked curiously for him. If that was all he wanted then she could definitely do that for him; just because he had asked her. Inuyasha put his arms around her protectively all answers becoming really clear.

"Kikyou I love you." He told her.

Inuyasha had never really been in love before. From the very beginning he had felt something for her. Meeting her had only made those feelings grow stronger. Inuyasha didn't wait for her to respond he just captured her lips in a kiss.

"Inuyasha I love you too." She admitted.

Rei called Kikyou in the next day so they could have a friendly chat. She promised that there would be no work involved. Kikyou hesitated at first but ultimately took her up on her offer. When she arrived at Rei's office she found it to be in a mess. There was clutter and other useless nonsense lying around; empty bottles of beer and vodka lying around.

"Rei what happened in here?"

"I don't know I have such a goddamn hangover. Come in."

Kikyou sat down across from Rei's desk. Rei sat up offering Kikyou a bottle of wine which she quickly declined. If she was going to drink it would not be here. She would not be drinking with Rei who was clearly a mess right now.

"Kikyou I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry that you're mother died. I mean I know what its like to lose someone important to you. You would do anything to get them back. You understand don't you Kikyou."

Rei took another sip of her beer and slammed it down. This caused some of her beer to fly up in the air. Kikyou stared at Rei in surprise she wasn't really sure what to expect from her.

"I found out that I was adopted. But it doesn't matter I know who my real mother is."

Rei pushed her glasses over her face. Her green eyes staring into her mahogany orbs; so Kikyou had found out the truth at last.

"But Kikyou don't you want to know who your mother was. Don't you want to hear her side of the story? Maybe the two of you can have a real relationship."

"I really don't care what she has to say. My mother is dead and that's all there is to say."

Kikyou got up to leave but Rei called out to her. The blue haired woman's hand was resting firmly on to her beer can. She looked serious.

"Wait your mother loved you. Kikyou I swear it."

"What do you know about it?"

"Makoto Himura was not your mother. I hated her and I' am glad that she died."

Kikyou opened her eyes in horror. How dare Rei talk about her mother like that? What happened next horrified her even more than anything else. Rei took off her glasses and next took out her green contacts. A pair of brown eyes was underneath them. She took off her blue wig and let her hair down; only to reveal endless waves of raven colored hair.

"You…" Kikyou began.

"Do you see a resemblance now Kikyou? I'm Michiko Himura you're real mother."


	11. Everything I do is for her

Kikyou was now leaned up against the wall still very much in shock. She didn't want to believe that this was actually really happening.

"It feels so much better to wear my own hair. Those contacts were killing me."

Kikyou could form no words. Rei or rather Michiko sat back down in her seat. She really had no intention on revealing herself this way. The damage had already been done. Either way the truth would have eventually came out.

"Aren't you even going to give me a hug?"

"What? This can not be happening you aren't my real mother."

Michiko glanced over to Kikyou. She knew that she would react this way. In the back of her mind she wanted to strangle Makoto. When she had remembered that she was already dead a smile appeared on her face. She was glad that she was dead. It had been her fault that she had even lost her daughter in the first place.

"No I' am actually. Come on don't you see the resemblance. Besides I was young when I had you about 16 or so. Now do you see where you get your beautiful looks from?"

Kikyou remained unconvinced. Michiko was indeed right there was a close resemblance. Soon the newly revealed Michiko went into her bag and took out several folders. The folders were filled with information like Kikyou's birth certificate for one thing. Michiko Himura had been listed as the biological mother.

"These could be fake you could have had these made. You must have paid good money for this Rei."

"Will it kill you to call me mom?"

Kikyou would never call her mom. She would either call her Rei or nothing at all. All these years she had known Rei as her manager. She had always thought that she was a bit strange; but she could have never imagined that she would end up being her mother.

"I will never call you mother."

"I know that it's going to take some getting used to. Kikyou I'm sorry for not being there. I wanted to be there you have to believe me. It was all Makoto and my mother's fault."

Kikyou decided to be quiet. There really wasn't much that she could say. Even if she had wanted to talk she couldn't bring herself to find the right words. Kikyou would let her finish her story.

"Sadly you had to be raised by my sister. She was a worthless bitch. Have I already told you how much I hate her? God I hate her and my mother. I know that the both of them are somewhere rotting in hell."

So it turned out that the woman who had raised her was really her aunt. Kikyou wondered how Makoto could be so kind and loving. And Rei or "Michiko" was the complete opposite strange, hateful, and clearly not mentally well.

"How did I end up with your sister?"

"They literally took you right out of my arms. The only thing that I had time to do was give you a name. You're worthless father he died on me a month before you were born. Kikyou you were the most beautiful baby that I have ever seen. I really wish that I could have been there. But…" she took a moment. "I was away. You can blame my sister and mother for that."

Kikyou was slowly becoming interested in the story. She deserved to know everything after all it did concern her. This was her life that they were talking about.

"Why don't you sit and join me?" Michiko asked.

"No thank you I would much rather stand."

She would of course remain standing. Rei was really starting to scare her more so than usual. So just in case she needed to make a quick getaway Kikyou would stay near the door. She wanted to hear the rest of the story and for that she needed to stay.

"Do you believe that bitch she had me committed. She said I was a danger to myself and my baby. I spent nearly all of my life around those psychos. I can't believe that they thought that I was crazy. Kikyou do you think that I'm crazy? I'm not though I' am completely normal."

As Rei continued to debate with her self; Kikyou reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. She needed to get the hell out of there. While Rei had her back turned Kikyou carefully slipped out of the door and made a run for it. She didn't stop until she was safely down stairs.

"Oh god my mother is crazy. Does this mean that I'm going to end up like her?"

If there was ever a time that Kikyou needed a vacation now was the time. She could go to her beach house. Only Rei would probably follow her there. She seemed crazy enough to follow her all over the world. Kikyou decided that she would just get on a plane. She really didn't care where she was going as long as Rei wasn't there. By the rime Rei realized anything Kikyou was already gone. She wasn't really surprised that Kikyou had run away. This was a lot to handle in one day.

"If I were my daughter where would I run? Or right she has to be somewhere with that fool?"

Luckily for Kikyou she was able to get to her apartment quickly. She ran upstairs because she was in a hurry to get back. She seriously needed to get away from here at least for a few weeks.

"Hey are you going somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I am the child of a deranged psycho."

"What Rei is your mom? You can't be serious."

Kikyou nodded and then continued packing. Inuyasha couldn't believe any of this. For one thing Rei was completely and totally insane. Kikyou wasn't either one of those things.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she was in disguise the entire time. She really looks so much like me; except she is clearly insane. Her real name is Michiko and to be honest she really frightens me."

After hearing this Inuyasha knew that he couldn't blame her for being scared. It was one thing to have to spend time with Rei. Only it was a complete different thing to be related to her. This seemed to be one huge nightmare.

"Where are you going? I'll come with you."

"That's sweet of you but I really have no idea."

"Alright well I'm still going with you. Besides you shouldn't be alone right now."

Inuyasha had a point and she knew it. Kikyou felt like her life was slowly turning into one huge nightmare. The young woman couldn't help but wonder if she would ever wake up. She doubted that she could get rid of her. And whether she wanted to accept it or not Rei was her mother. Soon Inuyasha and Kikyou left her apartment together so they could head to the airport. Unknowing to the couple someone was watching them.

"Hey Rei?" the stranger said into a phone.

"Yes what is it? Have you found my daughter? She's with him isn't she?"

"Well if by him you mean that guy with the silver hair then yes. The two of them just left."

Rei wasn't at all surprised by this. It was becoming harder and harder to break them up. It was mainly because of their trust in one another. Yet trust could always be broken and Rei was slowly starting to develop a plan. It wouldn't be fair to Kikyou in anyway but if it would get rid of Inuyasha then it was worth it.

"Call me back when you have their location. As of now I have some planning to do."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you trying to destroy Kikyou?"

"I'm not trying to destroy her. Actually I'm doing all of this for her. She needs to realize that Inuyasha is terrible for her. Not only for her but for her career as well and I went threw hell trying to get her to be successful. I won't have it ripped away do you understand?"

"Yes of course."


	12. I never run away

Once at the airport Kikyou stood there. Could she really leave like this? She had never before run away from a problem. She had always stood and faced it. Inuyasha was standing there next to her. He was holding her hand tightly. Kikyou looked over to him he was always there for her no matter what. And here they were together again.

"What's wrong Kikyou?"

"I have never run away from anything before. No matter what the problem was I always found some way to deal with it. So I can not run away from this even if it scares me."

Inuyasha then put his arms around her. Who could really blame her for being scared? Kikyou had lost her mother only to find out that she was adopted. On top of all that her real mother turned out to be a complete nutcase. It was a lot to be concerned about and he didn't blame her for wanting to run away.

"Don't be scared Kikyou I'm here for you. If you want to stay here then we will. But only on one condition." He smiled

"Alright name it."

"You stay with me at my place."

Kikyou soon agreed and the two of them walked off together. She really didn't want to go back to her place. She didn't feel right leaving town. Perhaps going to Inuyasha's wasn't a bad idea. It would be just the two of them. And it wasn't as if she hadn't been there before.

"Inuyasha." She started.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Sure and we can have ice cream and candy just for you."

She stared up at him surprised that he still remembered. It had been many months since that day. And yet he remembered although it was a special moment. It was the first time that they had ever met. It was the first time that they had spent any real time together. She hadn't forgotten that moment either. Kikyou was sure that she would probably never forget. Inuyasha had been very nice to her that day.

"Inuyasha you remembered."

"How could I forget it was the first day that we met."

Later that night Kikyou had been finding it hard to sleep. All she could think about was "Rei" and what she had done. Her mind felt as if it were on fire. Inuyasha noticed that she hadn't said much.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm trying so hard to sleep but I can not."

Soon Inuyasha lay down besides her. He wrapped an arm around her protectively leaving the other hand free. Her head rested comfortably on his chest. He felt that he should try and help her sleep it was obvious that she was stressed. Perhaps rest was really the best thing for her.

"Think about something that makes you happy. Trust me it works."

She thought for a moment about what he had suggested. There were a lot of things that made her happy. But for right now there was only one perfect thing that she could think of. And he was right here next to her.

"You." she spoke.

"Huh?"

"You are the thing that makes me happy Inuyasha."

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. This was nice just the two of them together. He hoped that things would always stay this way. There was only one thing in their way and that was Rei. It was no secret that she did not like Inuyasha. She made herself very clear on that. Yet Inuyasha knew that he could not deny his feelings. He wanted to be with Kikyou no matter what. The two of them would just have to deal with it together.

"Good night Kikyou." He whispered to her.

She was overly exhausted and soon she was able to fall asleep right next to him. Inuyasha knew that he could get used to having Kikyou around like this. His apartment didn't feel quite as lonely anymore. It was as if she was that extra special something that he had needed. She was someone that could brighten up his life a little. He placed the covers around her. Since he wasn't really that tired he decided to go and watch some television.

He stopped out into the hallway something didn't feel quite right. It felt as if someone was watching him. He made his way into the living room with this sudden feeling running threw him. He scanned the room quickly although he saw no one at first. Inuyasha could tell that nothing was normal here.

"Who's there?"

He saw a dark flash heading towards him. He almost couldn't see anything and the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Inuyasha looked to see that he was covered in some of his own blood.

"What the hell?"

He looked up to see that someone was standing over him. Inuyasha couldn't make out a face only a pair of dark eyes staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he was being stabbed again. The last thing he remembered was being carried away. He still had no idea on who had stabbed him.

A few hours later Kikyou had awoken only to find that Inuyasha wasn't there. She didn't feel quite so tired anymore. She really did need that extra rest. She found that she could get used to staying here. Kikyou noticed that all the lights were off. When she went to cut them on she did not like what she had seen. There was a pool of blood on the floor and no Inuyasha in sight. This was obviously not a good thing.

"Oh my god." She started.

As her mind began to race on to other things she noticed that her cell phone was ringing. It was her mother and she decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Kikyou dear how are you?"

"What have you done? And don't lie and say that you haven't done anything. Where is Inuyasha?"

For a moment Rei said nothing. If only Kikyou could see that this was for her own good. It was better if she didn't see that boy ever again. It was only because he was such a distraction for her. Why couldn't Kikyou see that she was only trying to help? Any mother would want the best for their child.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Kikyou could see right threw her act. If Rei thought that she was fooling someone then she was clearly more insane than Kikyou had first thought.

"You can stop the foolishness. I just need to know if Inuyasha is alright."

"Okay fine." She sighed. "Let me ask him hey Inu boy are you alright over there. Have you lost any blood lately? Oh that's just really too bad. Kikyou I really don't know what to tell you. He seems fine to me but then again you never know." She broke out into laughter.

"Will you stop laughing you crazy bitch just tell me where you are."

Rei immediately stopped laughing. She was surprised that Kikyou had just called her a crazy bitch. The last people to call her crazy had been her sister and her mom. And that was before they had her committed. She kept trying to tell everyone that she wasn't crazy. She had spent many years in that mental institution. It wasn't even easy trying to get out. Once she was out she eventually changed her name to Rei. And she took on the job of being Kikyou's manager. She made it her job to focus on nothing but Kikyou's career. She was positive that Inuyasha would only be a distraction.

"Is that the kind of respect that you show me; after everything that I have done for you? How dare you Kikyou? You're lucky that I didn't just go ahead and kill this boy. I won't right now I think that I will let you say goodbye first. So come to the studio if you want to see him one more time."

With that Rei was gone leaving Kikyou in tears. She would have never imagined that she would have to face something like this. This was something that regular daughters and mothers didn't have to go through. No matter what happened Kikyou didn't want to end up like her. She just couldn't end up insane like that. It had to hopefully skip a generation or two. Right now though she didn't have time to worry about that; all she knew was that she needed to get to the studio. So she could confront her mother.

"Inuyasha I hope that you're alright. I'm on my way."


	13. Confronting your fears

**A/N: Geez it's been a really long time too long if you ask me. I'm not sure if people still even want to read this story. But oh well here is the next long over due next chapter of Forever loved by you.**

* * *

Michiko knew very well that Kikyou would show up. It was clear that she loved Inuyasha enough to come for him. She had only wanted it to seem like she had harmed him. In reality Inuyasha was of course still breathing.

"It's not like I could really hurt him anyway. He's a half demon after all." She thought to herself. She sat back in her chair placing her hands behind her head. She honestly never imagined her life would turn out this way. If someone had told her when she was 16 that this was how her life was going to turn out, she wouldn't have believed them. She sighed to herself.

"Maybe I really am crazy? Maybe my mother and Makoto were right all along?" she began to wonder. Then again spending so many years in that institution with all those crazies wasn't the best choice. In fact it probably most likely made her even worse. Michiko then smiled slightly. "Nah I'm fine perfectly normal. Okay Kikyou dear show up here for your precious boy. We'll just have to end it right here right now. I really hate that it had to end up this way."

Downstairs Inuyasha was leaned up against the wall. The silver haired hanyou was merely biding his time. He wasn't seriously injured of course. He only wanted the guards to become distracted. Once they weren't paying any attention to him. He could finish them off. "Feh! They honestly think I'm down and out do they. Well I'm far from done." He thought as he flexed his claws. Then his mind began to wander to Kikyou. She would come here for him he knew that. He really didn't want her to endanger herself. But he knew that she would come. It was just the type of person she was.

"Kikyou I wont let anything happen to you I promise." He whispered. Meanwhile Kikyou was now making her way to the studio. She kept telling herself that Inuyasha was fine. As long as she kept believing that then it would give her the strength she needed. She couldn't help but think about when all of this started. "Rei" was her manager someone she had trusted with her career. Sure there was always the slight strangeness factor. But still she had never thought that any of this would happen. Kikyou also began to wonder if she could have prevented any of this.

"What could I have really done differently? I had no idea that woman was even my mother. No matter the past cannot be changed. All that matters is what I do now." She thought. Suddenly her phone began to ring. Thinking it was Rei she immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kikyou what's going? We haven't seen you for awhile is everything alright?" she heard the voice of Sango. Kikyou sighed slightly forcing a brave smile. If this would have been a better time she would gladly finish this conversation. Right now there was simply no time. Even if she were to tell Sango what was going on there was no way she would believe her now.

"Sango listen to me there is something really important I need to do right now. I promise once this is handled then I will tell you everything. It's a long story so be prepared." She warned her. Sango could hear the serious tone in her friend's voice. Whatever was happening she knew she would have to wait until later. It was best to let Kikyou handle it no matter how worried she was starting to become.

"Okay Kikyou I understand will you just be careful." The raven haired woman simply nodded then bid farewell to her friend. She took a breath as the studio came in closer view. It was now or never. There would be no turning back now. Meanwhile Inuyasha could see two of them guards making their way over to him. He kept his head down for a moment. "Boss he's out cold." One of them spoke into a phone. Once the conversation had ended Inuyasha looked up quickly he rose to his feet. Without even giving it a second thought he sliced his way threw the men. Blood poured from their wounds as they fell to the ground.

"Ah. You son of a bitch." One of them muttered.

"Hah." He laughed. "Did you assholes really think that I let you keep me down?" He stepped over the bodies and made his way out of the room. He wanted to confront Rei there was so much that the bitch needed to pay for. Starting with everything she had put Kikyou threw. Not to mention the little stunt she had just pulled. "Alright let's end this." Inuyasha spoke.

As Kikyou entered the building she noticed the silence. It seemed as if there was no one around at all. Of course Michiko wanted everyone gone. So there wouldn't be any witnesses to anything that she had done. Kikyou wondered about what brilliant lie she had to tell to make everyone leave this way. Either way it didn't matter she obviously wanted a face to face meeting. It would be the two of them getting everything out in the open. When Kikyou heard footsteps heading in her direction she paused. Wondering who it could be most likely it would be one of the guards Michiko had hired. She leaned up against the wall so she wouldn't be seen. Inuyasha paused as well he was on the other side of that wall.

"Kikyou?" he quickly spoke. He simply knew it was her because of the perfume she was wearing. It wasn't like he had payed close attention to details before. Besides the fact that he loved her and that perfume that she wore. He would have been able to tell that it was her anyway. The young woman smiled as she heard the only to familiar voice. She ran around the wall hugging him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a few moments. She let him go pushing his hair back slightly so she could see him.

"I' am truly glad that you're alright. I was worried that she would have done something." Kikyou admitted.

"Nah it would take a lot to finish me off you know." He spoke proudly. He reached for her hand gripping it slightly. Now that they were reunited there was only one thing to do. They needed to go into Michiko's office and confront her together. "Kikyou we'll do this together alright? I promise you that you won't have to do this alone." She nodded then let his hand go.

"You're right I'm glad that it's you that's with me right now." She then led the way up to Michiko's office. A part of her dreaded what would happen next. This wasn't like any other time when she went to see her. Before it had been on professional terms where they would discuss her career. Kikyou remembered all those meetings and all that planning for concerts, albums, and meet and greets with the fans. Yet that was a very long time ago with the woman she thought was simply her eccentric manager. This time she would be going in to speak with her deranged mother. Kikyou didn't know what to expect but she knew for sure not to underestimate her. Slowly the couple approached the door there was music coming from the inside. It sounded like one of Kikyou's older songs.

"Alright you crazy bitch I………" Inuyasha kicked open the door. He stopped in the middle of his sentence only to see that there wasn't anyone there. Kikyou stood besides him there was no sign at all of Michiko. This clearly meant that they had just missed her. Either that or this had all been a part of her plan. Maybe she had no intention of being here at all for the aftermath. Kikyou cut of the music then turned to look at Inuyasha. "Honestly I can't say that I'm surprised by this. Inuyasha she is not done with us I'm sure that she has something else planned."

Inuyasha nodded because Kikyou had a point. Michiko didn't seem like the type of person to just give up. Not after all the work she had put in so far. No there would be more to come. She probably had every intention on seeing this thing to the very end. He walked over to her hugging her. "Yeah you're right I'm sure that she isn't done with us. Either way we're in this together."

"Okay." She nodded. "Inuyasha lets go I need to see Sango right now. For now we'll just leave this alone and going to Sango's might not be a bad idea. She's most likely expecting us to go back to your place." The drive to Sango's place was silent. There wasn't much to be said at this moment. Michiko was gone for now until she decided it was time to show up again. Inuyasha decided to turn on the radio just to lighten up the mood. Things seemed a little too tense also he could tell that she was worried. It wasn't as if she didn't have more than enough reason to be.

"Hey I know you got a lot on your mind. But you know everything is going to be fine." He wanted to reassure her of this. Kikyou didn't respond to him right away she did have a lot on her mind. She was anticipating her upcoming conversation with Sango. The one person she had considered to be her best friend. She wondered how Sango would respond to all of this. Kikyou wondered how she would even begin to explain everything. A part of her had wanted this whole thing to be some kind of nightmare.

"Do you know what I'm thankful for?" Kikyou started. "I'm grateful that Makoto raised me that she was my mother for all these years. I don't even want to imagine what life would have been like if Rei…. I mean Michiko raised me. Makoto really was the best mother I could have ever hoped for."

Inuyasha knew why she was suddenly bringing this up. The raven haired woman had already expressed her fear of becoming like her mom. That was probably her biggest fear. The fear that she would one day end up alone and insane just like her mother. "Kikyou you're not going to be her. Kikyou up until you found out the truth you've been afraid that you're going to go crazy. You've always been your own person if you give that up now then you're letting her win." The couple said no more to each other as they pulled up in front of Sango's house. The young woman was surprised to see that Inuyasha was with her. Nevertheless they entered her apartment anyway.

"Hey Inuyasha it's really nice to see you again. It's been awhile huh." She said to him.

"Yeah." He nodded. Before long he decided to give the two girls time alone. He was pretty sure that Kikyou wanted to tell her everything in private. "So you and Inuyasha seem pretty close now. Is it serious?" she asked her best friend. That was the only good thing that came out of this mess. Her relationship with Inuyasha this whole ordeal had brought them closer together. "Yes Sango it is serious." She soon admitted.

"Good I'm glad you need to be happy you know. Now let's hope Rei doesn't try to ruin this for you. No offense Kikyou but I swear she can be such a control freak." It was then Sango noticed the look on her friends face. Clearly she had struck a nerve. Then she remembered her earlier conversation with Kikyou. She did say that she had to tell her something important. What better time than right now to tell her what was happening?

"Sango this entire situation that I'm in it has everything to do with Rei. In fact there is something that I want to tell you. Please make sure that your sitting it will be quite a shock." Kikyou took another breath as she collected her thoughts. "First off I found out that I was adopted Makoto Himura is really my aunt not my mother. I found this out awhile ago. You know at first I could accept the fact that I wasn't really her daughter. Because in my heart she will always be the woman who raised me. It was only when I found out who my actual mother was when things began to change."

The dark haired woman listened as her friend continued to speak. Things were becoming more and more clear as she continued speaking. "No." Sango shook her head. "Kikyou Rei she's not really you're mother is she? I'm really sorry." she added. Kikyou looked up locking eyes with her best friend. "Sango she looks almost just like me. That is when she's not wearing her disguise that blue wig those contacts. Underneath it all the resemblance is almost uncanny." Kikyou soon admitted. Sango could see that this was becoming increasingly more difficult for her friend. She reached over hugging her tightly. "It's alright Kikyou you don't have to say anymore. I understand if you want you and Inuyasha can stay here tonight. As long as you don't run into Rei then its fine."

Kikyou thanked her friend for the hospitality. They would need to crash here for the night anyway. At least until they figured out what there next move was going to be. That night she and Inuyasha were sitting in the living room. Kikyou felt better that she had told Sango what was going on. Sometimes it was just better to speak about things rather than hide them.

"We'll stay here for the night. I guess until we figure out something." She said to him.

It was then that Inuyasha was starting to get idea. There really was no reason for them to stay in Tokyo right now. Why couldn't they just get on a plane and leave for awhile. Perhaps a vacation wouldn't be too bad right now.

"Kikyou I think that we should leave Tokyo for awhile….."

**TBC….**

* * *


	14. Someone to help us

**Hey there everyone I'm back with the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait I promise I will try to update a lot faster than this. And also thanks for all the reviews I'm glad that you all are still enjoying this little fic of mine.**

* * *

Kikyou turned to look at her boyfriend. It wasn't as if she hadn't ever thought about leaving Tokyo. There had been the previous plan to leave earlier. Yet she decided to stay in order to confront Michiko. She didn't want it to seem like she was afraid of facing her fears. Only this time it felt different. If she left this time it wouldn't be a matter of fear. This would simply be a vacation of sorts. In fact she was long over due for a vacation.

"Alright I agree with you. There really isn't a point to stay here when there's a whole world to see." The silver haired man nodded. With that being said the couple soon fell asleep. He had his arm wrapped around her it was now something that he had become used to doing. Not that Kikyou had any reason to complain it felt good to be in the arms of the person you love. Unknowing to them Sango who had been on her way to the kitchen couldn't help but notice them.

"You know I have to admit those two look really cute together. And I'm glad that Kikyou is happy." She thought to herself. As the raven haired woman slept that night, she had been plagued by a nightmare. She never really had too many nightmares but when she did they were often very troublesome.

(**Kikyou's nightmare)**

Kikyou found herself outside of her mother's house. Makoto Himura had been the only mother she had ever known. When the door opened a brown haired woman opened the door. Kikyou smiled as she saw the woman who had raised her. "Mother." Kikyou said in barely a whisper.

"Mother!" another voice was heard. "Kikyou how dare you I' am your mother!" Michiko screamed. Almost out of nowhere Michiko came running. She took out a dagger slicing Makoto across the chest. Kikyou watched in horror as the brown haired woman fell to the ground. She went to shout out but each time she tried there was nothing. Michiko stood there laughing that same cold, high pitch evil laugh of hers.

"Kikyou my sister is gone she can't come to rescue now. You can never escape me my blood runs threw your veins." The older raven haired woman spoke to her daughter. With that Kikyou awoke with a start her breathing shallow, cold sweat pouring from her forehead. Inuyasha sat up too wondering what was wrong with her.

"Kikyou? Kikyou hey calm down its alright." He tried to talk to her. The brown eyed woman nodded then started to calm down. It was only a nightmare and she was awake now. There was no need to dwell on it even if it was still clearly on her mind. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned. He wasn't sure if she would even want to talk about it. What ever she was dreaming about it couldn't have been a good thing. He immediately realized it had to be about one thing. Michiko Himura that name would probably be etched in her mind forever. Inuyasha knew that he could not blame her for feeling this way. Anyone in the same situation would be expected to feel as badly as Kikyou was feeling. Because in truth Michiko had only seemed to cause her more pain than anything. But he had to admit that Kikyou was handling this, a lot better than most people would have expected. Still she wasn't invincible no matter how strong she was. He only wanted her to know that he would be there for her.

"It was a dream about my mother. Makoto may not have given birth to me but I will always see her as my mother. In my dream she was killed by Michiko. The worst part of all was that she showed no remorse. It was as if she didn't care at all about what she had done to her sister. I just can't understand how anyone could be so heartless." She told Inuyasha. The golden eyed half demon listened to her as she continued to tell him everything that she was feeing. Not knowing what else to do he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She seemed surprised at first but did nothing to stop the kiss. Once they broke away he stared at her for a moment.

"Kikyou. Hey I can't pretend that I know how you must feel. All I know is that this is tearing you apart inside. Listen try and go back to sleep okay I'll fix this tomorrow I promise." She wanted to ask him what he meant by that. Yet she was still too tired to even begin to start up another conversation. After a few moments the young woman was asleep again. Inuyasha watched for a moment and it was then he also made up his mind. "I don't want to do this but I have to." He thought to himself.

The next morning Kikyou awoke only to find Inuyasha was up as well. He told her that there was something he had to do. Also if she wanted to come with him he didn't mind. Ultimately she agreed to go with him to wherever it was that he needed to go. Kikyou wrote Sango a quick note telling her that she would be back soon. Although she had no idea where they were going. As they were driving the radio was playing it was the only to break the silence. Until Kikyou finally decided to just ask where they were going. "Inuyasha you have been really quiet all morning. Do you mind me asking you where it is that we are going?"

We're going to see someone that could possibly help us out. It'll be okay." Before long the car came to a stop. Kikyou was surprised to see that they were at a very expensive looking house. Who could Inuyasha know that owned a house like this? She didn't think of him as the type to have wealthy friends. Especially since he was so laid back and even worked as a bar tender. As the couple approached the house a little green toad jumped out at them.

"You! What in all hell are you doing here?" he pointed at Inuyasha. Before he could continue yelling at him the silver haired male hit him over the head.

"Shut the hell up you little toad I ain't here to see you. I want to see Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Jaken looked surprised mainly because they hadn't even seen Inuyasha for many years. And he was sure that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't even want to see him right now. But nonetheless Jaken stepped aside to allow the couple to pass. A few moments later he looked up at Inuyasha's companion. He stood stunned for a moment.

"Uh… it's… its you. Do you have any idea who this is?" he questioned the silver haired man.

"What of course I know who I'm with. What's with you, you annoying little freak." Jaken ran over to Kikyou and bowed before her. The young woman had no idea what to say at first. Things just seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

"Ms. Himura I am your biggest fan I love your work. But um… please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru that. He'll have my head if he found me listening to your music… no offense."

"Sure none taken I suppose." She said to Jaken. Inuyasha sighed to himself slightly. Before the green toad could say anything else he kicked him very hard across the gate. He then turned to Kikyou apologizing for Jaken's strange behavior. Causing them to waste even more time as it was. "Hey, sorry about that asshole I can't really explain that one." Kikyou nodded and they continued on to the house. Once inside she couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. Decorated with very expensive furniture, various famous paintings on the wall, marble staircases. "Inuyasha?" She started. Only she didn't get to finish because footsteps were heard.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice was heard from the top of the stairs. The raven haired woman looked up to see a tall silver haired male standing there. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and markings on the side of his face. His hair was longer and his eyes were the same color as Inuyasha's. Only they seemed deeper and colder than Inuyasha's expressive, fiery golden orbs. Also he seemed to radiate a refined, dignified aura about him. All in all it was all to clear that these two were related.

"Kikyou. This is my half brother Sesshomaru. And he's going to be the one to help us out."

* * *

**Okay ending it here next chapter soon. Read and review.**


	15. Confrontations and Realizations

**A/n: Holy shit aren't you all proud of me for this update. I haven't updated this fast since… well never lol. Any who here is the next chapter and once again thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think that I said this earlier but I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then there would be a lot of changes made to that anime. But I do own Gackt- sama lol j/k**

* * *

An uneasy silence filled the air. Sesshomaru stared down at his half brother with an emotionless expression on his face. He almost felt the need to laugh because this was all really pathetic. But he remained just as serious as ever. Truthfully he was slightly curious as to why Inuyasha had even showed up here. They hadn't laid eyes on each other in such a very long time.

"Me help you." He started. "You must have been consuming too much of that alcohol at that pathetic club you work at. I'm afraid that it's tainted your mind, if you honestly believe that I would ever help you." He spoke.

"Well I'm flattered you knew where I worked this whole time. What no visit bro." Inuyasha spoke with sarcasm. Sesshomaru continued to look less than amused with his brother. Then he turned his attention to the raven haired woman standing besides his brother. He noticed that she looked vaguely familiar to him. Only he was certain that he had never met her before. For one thing she was clearly a human. And he hardly ever associated with any humans only when it came to business. He couldn't help but wonder why she was with his brother.

"Never mind." Sesshomaru started. "Inuyasha I never took you for someone that had any friends. Woman Is he holding you against your will?" The silver haired man asked Kikyou.

Kikyou looked surprised that Sesshomaru would even ask her such a question. Yet she held her composure she didn't want to appear rude in front of him. Even if he and Inuyasha clearly didn't get along. There was no reason she couldn't show him the same respect she had shown everyone else.

"No I can assure you that I'm not being held against my will." She bowed slightly. He nodded then started making his way down the stairs. His eyes never left his brother not for a moment.

"See I ain't no kidnapper even if I were why the hell would I bring her here. You'd turn me into the cops in a minute." Inuyasha said in a defensive tone. It was no secret that Sesshomaru detested his younger half brother. So Inuyasha wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if Sesshomaru would have pulled a stunt like that.

"Well at least your companion isn't rude. This is more than what I can say for you." As Sesshomaru spoke that comment Inuyasha decided not to add anything in. All he wanted was to ask his favor and leave. Apparently that would be easier said than done.

"Look I get it alright we're not friends. And that's fine with me I don't care. But I have to talk to you, after if you want to go back to fighting then whatever." The half demon tried reasoning with him. Sesshomaru had taken a seat behind his desk and it seemed that he hadn't been paying any attention at all. When suddenly he looked up turning to look at Kikyou once more.

"My younger brother and I will need some privacy. That will be no problem with you I presume."

"Of course Inuyasha I'll wait outside alright." All Inuyasha could do was nod and watched until Kikyou was gone from sight. As the door closed behind her the two brothers were now alone. Even now Sesshomaru was still curious to hear what Inuyasha wanted to ask. It didn't mean that he wanted to help in anyway. But the least he could do was hear him out of course. Something told the silver haired demon that it had everything to do with that young woman.

"Well then Inuyasha what is it that you believe I can help you with?"

"I need a favor. Sesshomaru I would never ask you if it weren't important. Trust me the last thing I want to do is be here right now."

"And here you are. Out with it what do you want?"

Inuyasha took a moment to recollect his thoughts. He wasn't even sure why it was that he showed up here. There was a strong chance that Sesshomaru was going to say no. He felt that he had no real reason to want to help him anyway. Even if they were family that didn't seem to matter much to either of them. But it was probably more true for Sesshomaru more than it was for his younger brother.

"Its not really for me." Inuyasha started. "I need to do this for Kikyou…." Before Inuyasha could even finish he was cut off.

"Ah yes I knew that it must have had something to do with that woman. You are smitten with her aren't you? Our little Inuyasha is growing up finally becoming a man are you?" Sesshomaru taunted him.

"Look! I don't have a lot of time for this. Sesshomaru I need to borrow your private jet. I know you got a whole bunch of them so you wouldn't even miss it. This is important Kikyou and I need to get out of town right away. So I decided to come to you. Even though I doubted you would want to help anyway. But Kikyou is too important to me so I had to try."

The older silver haired male looked at his brother. He could see that Inuyasha was being very serious right now. Like he said it had to be important since he showed up here of all places. "She must truly be important to you. You found it necessary to come trouble me with your problems after all. Show me how important Inuyasha, get own your knees and beg for my assistance."

"What!" Inuyasha started.

"I will not repeat myself. If you truly care about her as much as you say then this shouldn't be a problem."

Inuyasha remained frozen for a moment. He knew that his brother would want to humiliate him in any kind of way possible. So he wasn't really the least bit surprised by his proposal. Normally under any other circumstances he would have said fuck it before he kneeled to his brother. But this was for Kikyou. This was for the woman he loved. The woman he would do absolutely anything for. "Yea this is for her. I guess I can swallow my pride this one time."

As he prepared to do as his brother asked. Someone reached over and held his arm. Inuyasha looked over to see Kikyou standing there. "Uh, Kikyou?" he whispered. The young woman was staring directly into those cold golden eyes of Sesshomaru's.

"Inuyasha I never want you to have to kneel to anyone for me. Stand up." She then let his arm go and walked over to the taller male.

"Inuyasha will not have to beg you for anything. In fact we don't even need you're help at all Sesshomaru. So if you don't want to help us with your own free will then that's fine. But no one will be kneeling to you for anything." She said with a serious tone.

Sesshomaru stared down at the courageous young woman. No human had ever taken such a serious tone with him before. He had to admit he liked the fire in her eyes as she spoke to him. She seemed to have absolutely no fear of him at all. Even though he was a full fledged demon and could kill her without hesitation. He wasn't aware that humans could be so courageous.

"You would take that tone with me. Even though I could easily rip you to shreds."

"If you touch her you will die." Inuyasha intervened. Sesshomaru glanced at him but then turned back to Kikyou. She hadn't seemed to be backing down in the least. He found this a quality to be admired. Perhaps maybe he would help his younger brother out after all.

"I don't fear you Sesshomaru. And if you were truly going to _"rip me to shreds"_ as you so nicely put. Then wouldn't you have done so already." She spoke.

Sesshomaru smirked a little and then turned around. The taller man walked over to his window. He stared out of it for a few moments. "Alright then Inuyasha I will offer you my help. You can thank this woman of yours. Tomorrow at the airport the jet will be waiting. Now leave the way you came."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kikyou said politely. "By the way I have a name its Kikyou. If you want me to show you any respect then you will show me the same respect. Its only fair wouldn't you agree?"

He didn't bother to respond to her. Instead she and Inuyasha left without saying anymore to him. The silver haired half demon stared wide eyed at Kikyou. He had always known that she was strong. But he had never actually witnessed anyone stand up to Sesshomaru like that.

"Hey Kikyou…" he started.

"Inuyasha. You were truly going to give into his demands weren't you? Listen to me I appreciate everything that you've done for me. But I never want you to have to feel that you have no choice okay. I love you for who you are so promise me you will never do anything like that again just for my sake.

He stared at her for a moment. There was nothing but the wind blowing for awhile. Suddenly the silver haired man pulled her into a loving embrace. "Hey that's no fair. Don't you know by now that I will do anything for you? Even if it means taking shit from assholes like Sesshomaru." She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiastic words. Slowly she returned his embrace.

"Alright I understand. Lets go I need to tell Sango what's going on" And with that the couple walked off hand in hand. Sesshomaru stared after them from his window for a moment. It seemed as if his younger brother had found love with that young woman. He still couldn't believe that Inuyasha was moments away from kneeling before him. Just so he would agree to lend him his private jet. "I suppose he's changed a little over the years." Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The silver haired male went in search of Jaken. He needed him to pass the message along to the pilot of the jet.

"Jaken." He called. There was no response at all. "Jaken." He called again. Usually by the second call the little green bastard would have showed up by now. Sesshomaru continued down the hall only to see Jaken. The green toad had head phones on and was moving around in an uncontrollable manner.

"Jaken what is the meaning of this movement?"

When Jaken did not respond but continued to move anyway. Sesshomaru hit him very hard on the head. It was an attempt to get him to cease the involuntary functions.

"Ow. Who dares…?" Jaken started but appeared stunned when he saw Sesshomaru standing there. Almost immediately he bowed before him.

"Oh its only you my lord I…"

"Jaken your uncontrollable movements led me to believe that you were convulsing. It appears that you were simply listening to music. Jaken enlighten me what on earth were you listening to that compelled you to move that way?" Sesshomaru decided to ask his ward.

"Well my lord I was listening to Kikyou Himura. I' am sorry please forgive me." Sesshomaru watched as Jaken began to speak frantically. To make him calm down and get a hold of himself Sesshomaru kicked him swiftly. This caught the little toad's attention.

"Never mind that now Jaken. Go and tell Koji to have the plane all ready to go tomorrow. Understood?"

"Right away sir." He nodded and ran off once more. Sesshomaru sighed a little to himself. This day had turned out to be quite the eventful one indeed. Now it was time to prepare for what would happen tomorrow. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be quite an interesting one." He thought to himself.

Once Kikyou had explained everything that happened Sango seemed to understand. Although they did not talk much more that night about it. The whole thing was still on the raven haired girls mind. She would have wanted Sango to say more about it but she didn't. She really wanted and needed Sango's support she was her closest friend. "I hope that she's okay with this." Kikyou thought to herself.

The next morning as Kikyou and Inuyasha were getting ready. They couldn't help but notice that Sango was nowhere to be found. They found this odd seeing as how this was her place. "I wonder if somehow Sango is upset with me." Kikyou soon spoke.

"Why would she be she's your friend isn't she?" Inuyasha asked her. Suddenly the door opened and there was the dark haired girl.

"Its about time you two woke up. Well are you ready to go. Traffic is murder on the way to the airport we'd better get moving." Sango said cheerfully.

"Um we?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yeah. Kikyou you don't think I'm seriously letting you skip town without me. You're my best friend and you know how Rei is she's really persistent you're going to need the back up."

Kikyou didn't know what to say to this at first. Slowly a smile appeared on her face and she hugged her best friend. She was extremely grateful to her right now. "Sango I appreciate it really. Well lets get going shall we?" Inuyasha nodded and picked up the rest of the luggage. He didn't have an overall problem with Sango. And they had the same interest and that was Kikyou's well being. In his mind he was sort of seeing it as an opportunity to have some time alone with Kikyou. But maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. "I guess the romance is out huh." Inuyasha thought to himself.

At the airport Kikyou was noticed by several fans. It was something that couldn't be helped. Everywhere she went a commotion was usually made. Luckily for them they were taking Sesshomaru's private jet. So there would be no waiting in line. Someone directed them to where the plane was waiting.

"Geez Kikyou those guys get more and more persistent everyday. You're going to need some bodyguards." Sango mentioned. The three companions looked to see a very lavish jet waiting on the runway. More importantly Sesshomaru was standing there with his arms folded.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. You both are late what took so long?"

"Hey buddy calm down do you know who she is? It takes a few extra moments when you're with Kikyou so sorry if we were a little late." Sango came to their defense. Sesshomaru stared emotionless at the young woman.

"Who is this girl?"

"Girl! Why I…….." Sango started. Suddenly two young fans were running over to Kikyou. They had obviously sneaked passed security to get to her.

"Kikyou... Kikyou may we please have your autograph?"

"Sure." She smiled for them. Even in the midst of all the excitement she could never deny a fan. Once they had their autographs they were on their way. "This is what you were busy doing before you came here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wow you really have no idea who she is do you? You mean you had no idea who you were talking with?"

"Should I have?" Sesshomaru spoke in an uncaring attitude.

"Kikyou just who is this guy? I mean where has he been under a rock this whole time. How can he not know who you are? This doesn't make any sense at all." Sango said to her best friend. Kikyou started to explain to her that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother. And that this was his jet that they were about to get on.

"Well if you are done shall we proceed?" the older silver haired male asked.

"Whoa hold on. When the hell did this turn into a fucking field trip. First we got her coming along no one said anything about you coming too." Inuyasha pointed to his brother.

"This happens to be my jet. You didn't honestly think that I'd entrust you to fly it alone. If I'd be foolish enough to allow that then god only knows what would happen. So if you're coming then I suggest you all board now, we will be leaving soon."

Inuyasha stood with his mouth wide open unable to say anything. This was slowly turning into some kind of nightmare. Kikyou reached for his hand this caused him to look at her. "Inuyasha its going to be alright. Sango are you ready?" she asked her friend.

"Hm? Oh yea sure Kikyou I'm ready."

"Kami help us this is going to be one long ass flight." Inuyasha whispered.

**Lol this is damn hilarious I love it. Although I wasn't planning to take the story this way I like the way it turned out. R& R and I'll update again soon.**

* * *


	16. Take him off our hands

**A/N: Hey people I'm so sorry that this is so late. It would have been up a lot sooner but I became side tracked once again. But I' am glad that you all enjoyed that chapter; it was kind of a funny. Any who thanks so much for the reviews I would have replied to them but something was wrong with I guess. Here is the next chapter of this kick ass story lol.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. But it turns out I really do own Gackt- Sama lol.**

* * *

Just as Inuyasha had anticipated this seemed to be one long as hell flight. Perhaps it was because of the overall intensity abroad the plane. In all honesty he hadn't been expecting Sango to tag along, least of all Sesshomaru. Yet here he was with his half brother sitting across from him. Sango who had her head phones on listening to what appeared to be a book on tape. But she ended up falling asleep halfway through. The dark haired woman leaned her head back falling on to the nearest thing to her. Unfortunately the nearest thing happened to be Sesshomaru. He had been sitting in the seat next to hers. The silver haired male stared down at her.

How dare this woman fall asleep on him? Did she have any idea who she was dealing with? "Woman would you mind moving your head from my shoulder this moment?

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She apologized. Finally coming out of her tired stupor she began to realize that she had no idea where they were going. "Hey Kikyou I just thought about something. Where are we going?"

"You know I hadn't given much thought to it. I suppose I acted sorely on impulse. So I didn't really plan this out carefully." She answered her best friend. Sesshomaru who hadn't seemed to be paying much attention to the conversation. He had been reading an article in the newspaper. Yet he was actually quite curious as to what the truth was behind this situation. What on earth made this young woman decide to pick up and leave town.

"This may not be any of my concern. But I' am intrigued tell me why it that you have decided to leave town? There has to be more to the story than what you've told me." Sesshomaru said. It wasn't as if she distrusted Sesshomaru. All the same she didn't have a real good reason to trust him either. Who's to say that he wouldn't drop them off on a deserted island somewhere and leave? Yet she felt that maybe she should tell him. Seeing as how this was his jet that they were using. And he did have a right to know the seriousness of this situation.

"Kikyou you don't have to tell him anything." Inuyasha said to her.

"Hm." She nodded. "Its okay I don't have anything to hide. Sesshomaru it's a long story. And you might not even believe me when I tell you. But recently I found out some very disturbing news. My mother, the woman who raised me she turned out not to be my mother. I had been adopted and that would have been okay with me. If I didn't have to find out about who my biological mother was."

The raven haired woman took a moment to recollect her thoughts. She didn't enjoy talking about Michiko Himura. Mainly because a part of her wished that it wasn't true. That maybe it was all some lie. Or better this could all be a nightmare. Only she had yet to awaken from this horrible dream.

"To make a long story short I had a manager named Rei. Although I always found her a bit strange eccentric even. I could never have imagined that she could be…." Kikyou paused. "I never imagined that she would turn out to be my birth mother. She is the reason why I left town. Life was becoming too difficult with her there."

The silver haired demon had long since stopped reading. He had his hand gripped firmly on the paper. He had not taken his eyes off of the young woman. This was one hell of a story. It sounded so unbelievable and he was sure that he had never heard anything like it in all his many years.

"Well you certainly live an interesting life. This sounds like something one might hear on a soap opera or some type of graphic novel." He admitted.

"I know." She agreed. "I know it's strange. A bit unbelievable but its all true. I saw her without her disguise, the resemblance was too uncanny. We look so much alike and I knew for sure that she wasn't lying."

"Alright. There is no more that I need to know. Apparently you and your mother have issues that go deeper than what meets the eye. Nonetheless we can not expect to fly around without a destination in mind."

"That's for sure. Not that you're jet isn't comfortable. Um I'm sure it's livable for people who are into that sort of thing. But we do have to think of a place to land." Sango added.

"I've always wanted to go to France. I haven't been able to go over there yet. It's been something that I had planned but never actually gotten to do." Kikyou explained.

"Well then are there any objections about going to France?" Sesshomaru asked the group.

"Nope." Sango shook her head. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah that's fine." Inuyasha spoke although he really didn't mind at all where they went. As long as they were far away from Michiko as possible.

"I just want to thank you all for going out of your way for me. I appreciate everything." Sango then smiled for her best friend.

"Hey don't worry about it. I know you would have done the same for me if I were in this situation."

"Of course." Kikyou nodded. That was certainly true Sango had been her best friend. And if she was in some type of trouble Kikyou would have never hesitated to help her. Just as she was not hesitant to help her out now. Kikyou was grateful given the seriousness of the situation. The main problem was Rei's sanity. It was no secret that the woman wasn't altogether there. She was clearly on the insane side of the pole. And Kikyou wasn't about to underestimate Rei for any reason.

"I will go and inform Koji that we have a destination. It shouldn't take too long before we reach France." Sesshomaru said to everyone. Although Inuyasha didn't comment on it much. He still couldn't help but wonder why he had even agreed to go along with this in the first place. It didn't seem right that he would offer his help. He wondered if maybe his brother had some type of ulterior motive behind it all.

"Hey what's wrong you've been quiet? That seems a little strange for you." Kikyou had a slight smile on her face.

"Hm?" he seemed distracted. "Nah I'm fine I was just thinking. It's weird that he's helping us."

"I take it you and your brother don't get along very well." Sango had pretty much guessed that obvious fact.

"It's a lot of bad blood there we don't need to get into the details." He said. "I guess I'm still waiting for him to have some kind of trick up his sleeve."

"Geez you make it seem like he's going to desert us on some abandoned island. So that we can rot. You make him sound like a psycho or something." Sango started.

"Oh I' am a psycho then?" Sesshomaru spoke as he was now standing behind Sango. The young woman tensed up a little. She hadn't even heard him walking over to her.

"Uh... oh no… I didn't say that you were crazy or anything." She said in a nervous tone. It was the sound of his voice that was enough to make anyone nervous. It became clear to Sango that Sesshomaru probably had little problems handling people. Or just being down right intimidating whenever he wanted to.

"So you think I'm going to drop you all off somewhere in a wasteland. If I wanted to get rid of you I could have done so already." He made it perfectly clear to the group of three.

"Oh yea." Inuyasha started. "How do we know that you're not just biding your time? Better yet how do we even know that you're not working with Kikyou's mother? This could have all been some kind of trap." It became silent as those words hit Kikyou and Sango's ears. Was it really so hard to imagine that could be the case. What if Sesshomaru was just a really gifted manipulator? Could this all be some set up hand crafted by Michiko Himura herself?

"What an imagination that you have little brother. I assure you I have never met you're girlfriends mother. In fact I have no intention on having meeting her. There is no joint plan between the two of us. Inuyasha I believe that you are being unbelievably paranoid." Sesshomaru told his younger brother.

"Inuyasha right now we have to trust him. I don't believe that he's going to harm us or that he even knows Rei. I can understand that you have you're reasons for not trusting him. But you trust me don't you?" Kikyou asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He nodded. Inuyasha had no doubts in his mind that he could trust Kikyou. So maybe he should just focus all his trust on her. And placing all his attention on to her well being and keeping her safe from Michiko. Something told Inuyasha that she was simply not done with them yet.

"Alright then that's all that matters is that we trust each other." Kikyou spoke as she slowly pulled him into a hug. Sango smiled at the little public display of affection between the two of them. While Sesshomaru remained just as serious as ever.

"Well now that this is settled and we have everything out in the open. There is no reason for us to keep dwelling on whether or not I have an agenda. I will notify you when we land in France." He spoke as he headed back to speak to his pilot Koji. Sango couldn't help but stare after him. Sesshomaru seemed to be some kind of mystery. And she would be lying if she said that she hadn't started to find him interesting.

"I think he needs a girlfriend." Inuyasha started. "Hey Sango you're not busy are you? Why don't you take him off our hands?"

Immediately her cheeks flushed. "What? Me…. Um… well I don't know." She managed to say.

"Come on its not like you got anything better to do. It's not like you had any plans just take him somewhere, I don't really care where." Sango looked offended by Inuyasha's comment. Even if she didn't have any immediate plans. He didn't have to make it sound like she was some old spinster with no life.

"Yeah well maybe I already had some plans. Maybe once we get to France I'll chase around a bunch of French men, drink expensive wine, and maybe end up passed out and married to a complete stranger by tomorrow." She said in a sarcastic manner.

"Okay so then that means you don't have any real plans." Inuyasha interrupted her. She glared bitterly at the silver haired half demon. He was lucky that he was Kikyou's boyfriend or there would be hell to pay. Instead she regained her composure and planted a smile on her face.

"Alright Inuyasha I get it. You obviously want to have Kikyou all to your self for awhile and you want me and Sesshomaru out of the picture. Really its okay I get it threes a crowd and four will be nuclear warfare. Don't worry I'll take him somewhere I guess." She decided although she had no idea where to take him. Or better yet why was she even taking him anywhere. It didn't seem like the older male liked any type of company in any shape or form. She could tell this would definitely be a challenge. Not that she was one to back down from a challenge. She would just have to make it work somehow.

Before Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sango even realized it they had landed at the airport. As they were heading to the car that Sesshomaru had waiting for them. They were stopped by all the commotion and amount of traffic that was taking place in the streets.

"I wonder what's going on." Sango spoke.

Suddenly a film crew was seen filming a dark haired male. He was wearing all black and was holding a gun. He paused when he saw the raven haired beauty. Slowly he lifted his shades and smiled.

"Well hello there Kikyou?" he spoke.

She looked at him for a moment. She hadn't anticipated that she would see him here. But she couldn't say that she was surprised. He was obviously shooting a movie here. Although the timing definitely sucked.

"Kouga Hiroshima." She spoke in a whisper.

**Alright ending it here folks. I'm off to start writing the next chapter so it can be up sooner rather than later. Until next time. Sky Maiden.**

* * *


	17. More than a mere coincidence

**A/N: Ahoy there mateys lol. I just recently saw pirates of the Caribbean 3 and it's still very fresh in my head. Once again Johnny was amazing . - Any who enough small talk lets get down to why were really here. For the next chapter of Forever loved by you enjoy. And once again thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha but today I own Hyde from Larc en ciel lol just don't tell him that.**

* * *

Kouga made a signal for the director to stop filming. He then started to make his way over to Kikyou.

"Why Kikyou if I knew that you were going to follow me to France. I would have left months ago."

Kikyou looked slightly disgusted by his comments. As if this was really a time to carry on with such nonsense. But truthfully she was used to this sort of behavior. "Oh get a clue Kouga. She isn't here to see you. Hell we didn't even know that you were going to be here." Sango spoke. But he ignored her and continued to stare at Kikyou.

"Kouga would you kindly move out of our way. We have more important things to do other than stare here and waste time with you."

"That's for sure." Inuyasha agreed.

The dark haired man glanced over to Inuyasha. He realized that he was a half demon. Even though he was wearing something that covered his ears. The scent gave it all away. Not that Kouga needed any help determining what Inuyasha was by the way.

"Kikyou I didn't know that you liked to hand with dogs." He said.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily. "What'd you say you mangy wolf."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started in his usual serious tone. "That's enough we don't have time to deal with simple fools like him. Let's go."

"Yeah I agree." Sango nodded.

As the group turned to leave where Sesshomaru had a limo waiting. **(A/N: It helps to know rich people lol)** Kouga reached over and held on to Kikyou's arm. "Hey Kikyou wait a second?"

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry about acting that way."

"It isn't your fault. Its just who you are Kouga it isn't exactly something that you can help."

"Yeah I guess. But seriously what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Kikyou couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to care so much. Whatever the reason was she didn't feel like telling him the whole story. Not that it was any of his business for that matter. Or rather why would he believe the story she had to tell?

"I..." she started.

"Hey Kikyou are you coming?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Kouga I have to go." Slowly he began to let her arm go and watched her get into the limo. Something was clearly wrong and he was now actually very curious.

"I wonder what's going on with her. I doubt if she'll tell me though."

The limo drive was relatively silent. No one seemed to have anything to say. Or better yet no one wanted to say anything. Sometimes silence was really golden. But Inuyasha felt like he had to say something. He didn't want Kikyou to be upset for any reason. Especially not because they had accidentally ran into Kouga.

"Kikyou are you alright. That jerk he didn't bother you much did he?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes I'm fine. Kouga can be a bit aggressive but I doubt that he would ever purposely harm me."

"I take it you know him. It took me quite some time to remember it. But I finally realized where I've seen him."

"Sesshomaru do you know Kouga Hiroshima? Sorry I thought that you would have been fortunate to not have known him unlike us." Sango explained to the older male.

The brown eyed woman didn't hate Kouga. But the two of them never really did get along. Especially when he started dating Kikyou. Although one couldn't say that it was a serious relationship. They were only together for a short period of time. And only went out for a few dates. In fact most people actually considered the entire thing a publicity stunt. Because from that experience people definitely started watching more of Kouga's movies.

"No I don't know him. I accidentally saw one of his movies. He is quite the terrible actor." Sesshomaru spoke with honesty.

"That's for sure." Sango laughed. "No one actually started watching his movies until he became involved with Kikyou. Let's just say that after that his movies started topping the box office. Now I guess woman just watch him because they think he's attractive. **(A/n: yeah he really is attractive -)  
**

"Kouga is not the acting type. He probably just should have remained a model." The raven haired woman said.

"Oh that's right wasn't that how you two met?"

"Yes." Kikyou nodded. "We met because Rei…." She stopped. No matter what her mother was still somewhere in the back of her mind. It wouldn't matter where she ran off to. She most likely couldn't escape something that was a part of her. Even if she didn't want it to be true. Michiko Himura's blood was running threw her veins. No amount of wishing could it make it all go away.

"I'm sorry." Kikyou apologized. "I suppose it won't ever really be easy for me to talk about her."

Inuyasha reached over for her hand. This caused her to look over to him. "Hey its okay. She put you threw a hell of a lot." He smiled bravely for her. Luckily for the group of 4 Sesshomaru had made several trips to Paris. And owned a home in Paris. So naturally they would stay there. Even if Inuyasha had hostile feelings toward his older brother. No one could deny that he had excellent taste. The house was simply gorgeous. Obviously a great deal of money had gone into purchasing it.

"Can't say that your brother doesn't have taste. This house is beautiful." Sango couldn't help but notice.

"So the guy knows how to pick out some curtains big deal. Anyone can throw some curtains on the wall." Inuyasha said as he fell down on the couch. He could care less about how nice his brother's house was.

"Inuyasha doesn't care too much for interior decorating." Kikyou teased a little.

As the young woman went to sit down she noticed her cell phone ringing. She did not notice the number at all. And the ring tone didn't match any of the numbers that she had already stored into her phone. So she answered the persons call.

"Hello?"

"Why dearest daughter of mine did you really think that you'd get away from me?"

Kikyou paused tensing up as that all too familiar voice hit her ears. It wasn't likely that she could ever forget that voice anyway. "Its you." Kikyou whispered.

"You will never escape me."

Slowly the raven haired woman dropped the phone to the floor. Before even she was aware of it the young woman was running out of the house. She wasn't sure where she was going. But she knew that she needed to get the hell out of there for a moment.

"Kikyou where are you going?" both Sango and Inuyasha called out after her. It was then the silver haired male noticed the cell phone on the floor. He picked it up and it was then he heard the recording of Rei's voice. He could tell because she kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"It's a recording." Inuyasha started. "We need to go after her."

"Right." Sango agreed.

It wasn't so much hearing that voice. If anything it was just the things that she said. Kikyou couldn't understand the whole point behind this whole mind game trip. Why was Rei working so hard to destroy her? Did she want her to end up like her completely alone and not to mention mental? Kikyou would not be this woman's victim any longer. Finally as she was slowing down she ended up running into someone. As she nearly tripped two arms wrapped around her. Making sure that she was secure from falling down. Slowly the young woman looked up to see who it was.

"Kouga?" she spoke with disbelief. Of all the places and of all the times why was he here now.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Are you okay? You seem real shaken up about something."

Just then Inuyasha and Sango were making their way over to Kikyou. Only to see the dark haired male who had his arms around her. He still had not let her go.

"Hey get your damn hands off of her." Inuyasha shouted.

"Well if you were taking better care of her I wouldn't need to be holding her now would I?" he taunted.

"What?! I..." Inuyasha had enough of this smug bastard. He didn't like him before he met him. And he definitely didn't like him now. This Kouga Hiroshima was a terrible actor and an annoying son of a bitch.

"Kouga you can let me go now. Inuyasha it's alright I ran into him just a few moments ago." She explained.

"Yeah that doesn't mean that I trust this guy. It's real convenient that you just happened to be passing by. Right after Kikyou got this stupid phone message from Rei. Is it me or is something just not right here." Inuyasha started.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Kouga asked.

"What I'm saying is why are you suddenly here? How can we be so sure that you aren't working with Rei. What makes us believe that she didn't send you here as here instead of coming herself. So Kouga is work so bad that you have to work for a complete nut job to get a check?" Inuyasha questioned him.

Now that Inuyasha had mentioned it his theory made a lot of sense. It would definitely explain a hell of a lot of things. Although it seemed as if he was being really paranoid. Neither Kikyou nor Sango could deny that his theory made a lot of sense. Kouga looked completely shocked and offended by what Inuyasha was accusing him of.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't know whether to laugh or have you committed. I haven't seen or heard from Rei in months. Anyway what the hell does she have to do with anything?" Kouga asked.

"Both of you cease this arguing. Kouga don't blame Inuyasha for having his suspicions. I have just been on edge lately. The reason why is because I found out that Rei was more than just my manager. Unfortunately she happens to be my birth mother." Kikyou finally admitted the truth to him.

"What? I…are you serious? You gotta be kidding me Kikyou are you sure?"

"Yes. It isn't something that I generally like to speak about. But this whole time she was posing as someone else. Pretending to be someone she wasn't. What her true motives behind it all I still don't know. You wanted to know what was going on so now you know."

"Hey it's alright. I'm here now Kikyou I'm not going to let that psycho anywhere near you." Kouga promised.

Inuyasha held his mouth open for a moment. "Hey she doesn't need you. She's just fine here with me. So you can go take a flight back to Tokyo and stay there. I'm sure that there's another bad movie just waiting for you to go star in."

Kouga shot him an angry glare. "Hey listen dog. If she were really safe with you then why the hell did she leave Tokyo in the first place? Clearly things aren't under control like you want them to be. Kikyou you have my word I will protect you."

The brown eyed woman looked slightly startled. She wasn't even sure what she should be saying at a time like this. She knew all too well how persistent Kouga was. And now that he knew what was going on. It would be hard to just expect him to let it all go. If he had intended to look after her as he so politely put it. Then he had obviously meant every word that he spoke.

"Wait a moment. How do we know that Inuyasha isn't right? What if you're pretending not to know anything that's going on? Rei might have paid you to follow Kikyou's every move." Sango still had her doubts.

"Hey I work alone I wouldn't dream of taking orders from her. Besides like I said I haven't even heard from Rei in a long time. Anyway Kikyou it looks like you're okay now. I have to go we're shooting another scene at the Eiffel tower in a half hour. But I meant what I said I'll protect you."

And with that Kouga headed the opposite direction. For a moment things were really silent. Kikyou knew that right now she needed some time alone so she could process everything.

"Inuyasha. Sango I'll be back soon. Right now I just need a few moments alone."

"Kikyou you sure that's a good idea." Sango wondered.

"I'll be fine I promise. If I'm not back in an hour you can send a search team for me." She tried to make a joke to lighten up the mood a little. Unfortunately it wasn't doing much good at a time like this.

"That's not funny you know." Inuyasha said.

"Hm." She nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I'm only trying to be as optimistic as possible. I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't make either one of you worry." She assured them.

"Alright Kikyou were holding you to that." Sango spoke.

As Kikyou was leaving to go have the alone time she wanted. Sango and Inuyasha watched her leave. Knowing that what she needed now was to be alone. She was stressed and they needed to respect her decision.

"Do you think that she's going to be okay? Sango asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. "She's tougher than she looks. As long as Kouga stays the hell away from her then she'll be fine."

**A/n: Hm. Okay I think I'm going to put a stop to it here. So what do we think is Kouga really as sincere as he seems. Or is he really working with Rei like Inuyasha thinks. I sure as hell don't know lol. You'll have to wait for my next update. Until next time. Peace love and hair grease **

**Sky Maiden. **

* * *


	18. No one should be alone in Paris

**A/n: This chapter goes out to Inukikbaby I hope this chapter has enough fluff for you lol. And to half-breed girl because she saw pirates 3 and she thinks Orlando is hot and I agree with her. So this is for you guys. Oh and thanks everyone for the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

The young woman found herself sightseeing around Paris. France was absolutely stunning. She almost felt like buying a home here and returning every now and then. Kikyou wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every moment spent here. It was nice to take a break from reality for awhile. Despite the fact that Kouga was here; the reality of what was going on was still back in Japan. It was true she couldn't push all of her problems under the rug. Yet spending time in another country had seemed to be doing her some good.

What better place to take a vacation than France? And since she was indeed here there was something that she had to do. "There's really one place I have to see before I go back home." Kikyou managed to get a taxi.

"Where can I take you this lovely day madam?" the driver asked in a heavy French accent.

"Would you please take me to the Eiffel tower?"

"Of course." The driver nodded.

The drive to the Eiffel tower alone was like a tour itself. The buildings, the cafés, the artists making sketches on the streets. The couples walking together holding hands.

"Is this your first time in Paris?" he questioned.

"Yes. I'm on vacation. I want this to be an experience that I will never forget."

"Well then I recommend that you also take the time to see the palace of Versailles. But if you aren't going to be here long. Then it will be a top priority to see the Eiffel tower."

Kikyou had always dreamed of going to see the Eiffel tower up close. It was one of those things that you had to see before you die. Like the pyramids in Egypt or the coliseum in Rome. And she wasn't sure when she would get this opportunity again. It was best to take advantage of the situation.

"Well I will keep your suggestion in mind. But right now I have to see the Eiffel tower."

There was silence for a moment. "You know a beautiful woman such as yourself should not be going there alone. This is the city of love after all Mademoiselle." He laughed whole heartedly.

"Paris is certainly one of the most romantic places. I have ever been too." She agreed with him.

When the cab driver came to a stop. Kikyou paid the money and prepared to leave. "Thank you sir." She spoke as she also gave him an extra ten dollar tip.

"Perhaps miss you will find love here. No one should be in Paris alone. Have a good day." He smiled and handed her back the tip that she had left him. Kikyou wanted to say something to him. So she could give him back the money. But he was off before she could get a word in.

"That was certainly strange." She thought. When Kikyou turned around she saw the Eiffel tower up ahead.

"Amazing." She whispered. And with that she began making her way towards the monument. Luckily for her she was not afraid of heights because she was going to the top. After all she didn't come all this way just to look at it and leave. No that would not be very fun at all the higher up she was the more of the city she could see. It really was a phenomenal view.

Kikyou stood there staring at the beautiful city that was Paris. The brown eyed woman found herself at peace. There was no Rei, no Kouga, nothing at all that reminded her of the bad things. It wasn't as if she hated Kouga or anything like that. But time spent with him wasn't exactly the most enjoyable moments of her life. Kouga did have his moments where it seemed that he really did care. The only problem with the dark haired male was that you could never be to sure with him.

"I wonder if maybe Inuyasha had a point. I'll have to keep an extra eye on Kouga anyway. It is unfortunate that things have to be this way." Kikyou then decided to put those types of thoughts out of her head. And felt that she should continue to enjoy the breathtaking view. The sun was starting to set and it was a picture worthy moment.

"This view is really beautiful." She spoke in a whisper.

"Yeah. But it's not as beautiful as you are Kikyou." She heard.

The raven haired woman turned to see Inuyasha coming towards her. He was holding a single red rose in his hand. Kikyou smiled surprised to see him here of all places. "Now what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I know that you said that you wanted to be alone. But I had to come after you. I needed to make sure that you were okay."

**(Flashback, minutes earlier)**

Inuyasha paced back and forth. His ears twitching on his head nervously. All Sango could do was watch him. It wasn't exactly normal for her to see him acting like this.

"Hey calm down before you put a hole in the ground." She said to him.

He stopped turning towards the dark haired woman. "Oh yeah. Well I can't help it." he shouted.

"I'm worried about her too you know. But I've known Kikyou a long time she's going to be fine."

"You weren't there Sango. You don't know how that crazy bitch Rei messed with her head. I gotta go after her and see for myself that she's okay."

Sango didn't want to go against Kikyou's wishes. Yet she could see how much Inuyasha cared about Kikyou. And that was more important to her than anything else. "Okay Inuyasha. But she's been gone for awhile now. How are you going to find her?"

Inuyasha smiled a little flashing a fang. "Don't worry I'll get to her."

**(End of Flashback)**

"Inuyasha you didn't have to come after me. I'm okay I appreciate it anyway though." She told him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Um here." he then handed her the single red rose. She gratefully accepted this gesture.

"It's lovely."

The couple stood there for a moment. Although no words were said it was a nice moment. Sometimes words are not needed. Kikyou soon decided that maybe she should say something. It felt a little too silent. She was then reminded of the first night that they had met. He was very nervous around her at that time. It wasn't like she could blame him. It was normal to be shy around a famous person. Especially when you really admired that person.

"Inuyasha I……" she started.

"Wait. Before you say anything I'll be right back."

"Okay." She watched as he walked away. She was curious as to why he was acting so strange. Over all this whole day seemed to be getting stranger and stranger. When he returned he was holding what appeared to be a cup of ice cream with m &m's on top.

"You remembered." Neither one of them would be forgetting that day. The first day they had met and ate junk food at his apartment. Unfortunately she was not hungry right this moment. "Thank you but Inuyasha I'm not hungry."

"That's fine. You don't have to eat the ice cream. Here take it." As she took the ice cream from him she saw that there was a diamond ring sitting in between the candies. It was no wonder why he insisted on her having this. Quickly she locked eyes with him.

"Inuyasha?" she managed to say. "You….."

"Yeah." Too her continued surprise he took her hand and got down on one knee. "I know it's too soon and there's a lot going on right now. But none of that matters right now. All that matters is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

By now Kikyou had tears in her eyes. This was something that she had not been expecting. It was certainly a surprise. And she could not control the emotions she was feeling right now.

"Kikyou will you….."

"Yes." She cut him off. He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into an intense kiss. His arms traveled down to her waist. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. Nothing else mattered at this time. Once the newly engaged couple broke away. She reached for his hand.

"Inuyasha lets wait awhile before we actually get married. I want to put this whole thing with Rei behind us before I can think of anything else. Please don't think that I'm being too hesitant. I really want do things right." She explained.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I don't care how long you want to wait. All I care about is that you said yes." He threw his arms around her in a loving manner. Besides the day that he had first met Kikyou Himura. This was the absolute best day in his life.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kikyou asked him.

"Nah." He shook his head. "I'm the lucky one."

"I have always felt that our meeting in the club that night was fate. Ever since then my life has not been the same. Inuyasha there isn't anyone else that I'd rather have by my side. I love you. You're the only man for me I promise."

"Yeah well you're going to be stuck with me okay Mrs. Miyazaki." He was already calling her by the last name she would take on when they were married.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mr. Miyazaki." She smiled gently placing a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile Sango had been bored out of her mind. The dark haired woman had no idea what to do. She certainly didn't want to sit around doing nothing. "I wonder if Inuyasha found Kikyou yet." She picked up her cell phone preparing to call her friend.

"No I'm sure that those two would rather be alone."

She decided to put her things away in one of the rooms upstairs. As she was passing along the hallway she noticed a room slightly ajar. Sango opened the door. The room was full of weapons. Obviously Sesshomaru was a collector of weapons. Swords seemed to be the clear favorite. Her face seemed to turn white for a moment.

"This would be really cool if it weren't so scary." She thought as an image of the silver haired demon running after her with a large sword plagued her mind. "Oh no I don't plan on making him mad so he could come after me with this thing."

Unable to help herself she picked up one of the swords. "I like this one."

She didn't notice the fact that Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway. His arms were folded as he stared at her. Normally he would have had that door locked. But now he was curious he had never seen a young human woman at that hold a sword with ease.

"It appears that you have excellent taste." He spoke.

"Huh? Oh… I'm sorry Sesshomaru I………." she was beyond nervous right now. Then she swallowed her fear. "Stay back okay I do know how to use this."

He remained as emotionless as ever. Sango gripped the sword watching as he walked towards her Sesshomaru stood now a few feet away from her. Then he placed his hand on to the blade.

"So you are planning to use this against me. Perhaps I should have been keeping an eye on you. Rather than you paying attention to what my motives are.'

"No I wasn't really going to use it. I didn't know what else to say at the time. It's not like I could ever really kill you anyway." She paused as she realized what she said. And how it must have sounded to him. A slight blush appeared on her face. It quickly faded from her face.

"You handled holding the sword well. I would almost teach you some moves. But I'm not completely sure if you can handle it."

Upon hearing that Sango pulled the sword away from him. There was a serious glint in those brown eyes.

"Oh yeah. Well why can't you teach me now. Is the all powerful Sesshomaru afraid to be beaten by a woman?"

That same serious look appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes as well. Neither one of them seemed to want to back down from this challenge.

"You would speak to me in that tone. When I could easily destroy you?"

"Hm. If you wanted to destroy me then you wouldn't have waited so long to do it. Come on you can't catch me." She teased and ran off.

"So then this is a game of cat and mouse is it." He then unsheathed one of his other swords. Sesshomaru didn't plan on hurting Sango or anything like that. Nonetheless she had started this little game. It would have been rude of him not to participate. Sango had to admit he was very fast. It seemed that no matter where she ran he was close by. She stopped for a moment so she could catch her breath. She still had one hand gripped on the sword.

"Wait. What's wrong with me? I have a weapon for Kame's sake. Then again he is bigger and faster. No matter what no more running." She told herself. Sango came from behind the tree. "Hah." She pointed her sword directly in front of her. Only to see Sesshomaru standing directly in front of her.

"Oh shit." She whispered.

"I thought that you were supposed to defeat me. The only thing that I see you doing is running away."

"Yeah you're right. I did promise to take you down didn't I?" She spoke.

Sango stepped back and so did he. A moment later the two swords clashed. She knew that he was faster than her. There was no point in denying that. But knowing this wasn't going to make her give up. She decided to try a surprise ambush from behind. She came at him with her sword. Of course he had sensed her anyway. He shifted to the side and she missed completely. The brown eyed woman was about to fall when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. She was surprised that Sesshomaru had actually caught her.

"Um thank you I guess."

Slowly she pulled herself away from his hold. Sesshomaru wasn't even sure why he had stopped her fall. Sango then handed him back his sword. "Okay I think we've already proved that you're better than me. Let's save the violence for another day shall we." She joked. She then sat down underneath the tree.

"You actually weren't that bad of an opponent. I was entertained and you were a lot better than others that I have faced." He admitted.

At this Sango looked at him. "Thanks." Her voice held uncertainty. She could tell that hearing a compliment from him in any shape or form. "I haven't held a sword in years actually I'm surprised I could still even do anything. I guess some things can't be forgotten." When Sango and Sesshomaru looked up they saw a couple walking together hand in hand. They seemed disgustingly happy. Sesshomaru could never understand behavior like that.

"I will never understand why humans behave that way."

Sango on the other hand was reminded of Kikyou and Inuyasha. They were really happy despite all the problems that had hit them recently. "They're in love. Come on Sesshomaru you expect me to believe that you've never once been in love. Not ever." Judging by his facial expression he hadn't. And when she thought about it there was no way that pictured him ever being in love.

"Okay never mind." She thought.

"No." he answered her. "Let me guess you're going to be the one to change all of that. Are you going to make me fall in love for the first time?"

Sango wasn't sure if he was only kidding with her or not. "He he." She laughed nervously. "Well then I think that I'll go wait for Kikyou and Inuyasha to get back. I'll wait over here or better I'll go back inside and wait." Sango nervously walked away from the golden eyed male. At the same time she felt her heart beating faster.

"What's with that guy anyway? One minute he's all serious and ready to attack me with a sword. And the next he's calm and oddly polite. I'd better keep an eye on him anyway. I have to think of my safety not to mention my mental health." She thought to herself.

Kikyou and Inuyasha were now making their way back to Sesshomaru's house. Paris was probably even more beautiful at night than the morning. They were holding hands and everything seemed perfect. When suddenly they spotted someone with blue colored hair. It was then that they came to a stop.

"It can't be." Kikyou spoke.

"Kikyou. I'll go after her. Maybe today we can put an end to this."

"Inuyasha wait." She started. It was too late Inuyasha was already calling after the blue haired woman. She would look back every now and then to see if he was still chasing her. For a moment the strange woman stopped. She looked to see that there was no one following her anymore. Just then Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and grabbed her.

"Okay Rei you're not going anywhere."

"Rei? Who is this Rei? Monsieur please release me." She spoke in a French accent.

Kikyou came running over to Inuyasha and the blue haired woman. Now that she got a better look Kikyou could see that she was not Rei. "Inuyasha it's alright let her go."

"Well what's with the blue hair?" he asked her. "Cut the phony accent we know it's really you."

"I was simply trying out a new hair colour. I swear I have no idea who this Rei person is."

Slowly Inuyasha let the woman go. She seemed to not have any idea what was going on. She even took out her identification card. It showed them that she was indeed a native of France. "Um sorry." he muttered.

"Miss I' am truly sorry about the misunderstanding. We believed that you were someone else." Kikyou explained the situation to her. After awhile the woman nodded and accepted the apology.

"I would hate to be the woman you mistook me for. It seems you have a clear issue with her. If you don't mind I will go now."

"Yeah." Inuyasha shook his head and the couple watched as she took her leave. Even if she wasn't really Rei. They had to admit it was still very strange. Nothing felt normal anymore. Kikyou was beginning to feel like normal wasn't going to return for quite some time.

"Kikyou are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. We should go I'm sure Sango is probably worried by now."

At Sesshomaru's house the two occupants were seated in the living room. There was a box in the middle of them. Sango was staring at the package curiously. While Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. He hadn't been the one to find the package. But he could tell that Sango was dying to know what was inside of it. She looked up and met his intense gaze.

"Sesshomaru? What do you think is in it?"

**A/n: So what do you guys think is in it? But of course you're going to have to wait to find out. Unless you can figure it out of course. Until next time oh yeah R&R thanks.**


	19. I would love to meet her

A/n: Nothing much to say except my birthday is on Tuesday so kudos to me lol. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Sango and Sesshomaru sat in the living room. The brown colored package was sitting on the table in between them. It had been Sango who had found the package.

**(Flashback minutes earlier)**

As Sango was heading back inside of the house she noticed a brown colored package. It was sitting on the ground and looked as if it had been sitting there for awhile. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed it earlier.

"What's this?" She wondered as she picked it up.

It had Kikyou's name on it. So whatever was inside of it had to be for her?

"I guess I'd better wait to give it to her."

**(End of Flashback)**

"What do you think is in it?" Sango asked.

"It is none of our business." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes I know you're right. But it could be dangerous there's no address or anything that says who sent it. What if it is some kind of trap…?"

Sesshomaru could see that the young woman was starting to panic. He wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. It wasn't as if he made it a habit to hand around humans all the time. She continued speaking so he decided to do something about it. The silver haired male reached over pulling her into a kiss.

She was immediately silenced by the unexpected kiss. Moments later he pulled away from the kiss. She held her mouth open as he looked at her.

"Now will you cease this on going pointless rambling?"

"Uh- huh." She nodded because she was unable to say anything else.

"If this is really as dangerous as you think then perhaps it is wise to not tell her about the package."

Finally Sango came back to her senses. Although she hadn't gotten over the fact that he had just kissed her; she still pulled herself together. She had managed to hear what his suggestion was.

"Not tell her." She repeated. "I can't keep this from her. She would want to know about this."

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Yes I'm sure. But why worry her for no reason. What if there is nothing to be concerned about?"

"And what if there is." Sango fired back. "This could be really serious. I bet that it's from Rei you have no idea how persistent she is. I mean that bitch is really crazy."

Sesshomaru could care less about this person named Rei. Everyone else seemed to be worried about her though. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder how one person could cause so much damage. She even made Kikyou pack up and fly to another country. If she was able to make that happen one couldn't help but wonder what else she was capable of.

"This woman Rei she really frightens you."

"I mean I always thought that she was a little weird and all. But I can't say that I was afraid of her or anything. That is not until she let us see how insane she is. I feel so bad for Kikyou I mean she's her mother. That had to be a real let down when she found that out."

Sesshomaru stood up and took the package. He started to walk away with it. Sango looked towards him with a curious expression on her face.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'll dispose of this. It is obviously causing you a lot of distress."

He said no more to her as he disappeared outside. She couldn't help but feel grateful to him. And she also thought that the gesture he had just performed was really nice. Even though she still couldn't imagine him being nice for any particular reason. She had to admit that he wasn't as bad as he was that day on the plane. When Sesshomaru returned she looked up.

"Why Sesshomaru I didn't know that you cared so much?"

"I don't. I just wanted you to cease that noise that you were making. I appreciate you much better when you're not panicking."

She wasn't aware of it but that had been his little way of giving her a compliment. He wouldn't admit it right now but the dark haired woman was starting to grow on him. He enjoyed the young woman's fiery spirit. And in truth he'd rather see that look she had in her eyes while they were dueling than the panicked look she had just displayed.

"Oh yeah I think I'm growing on you big time." She laughed. She hadn't meant to laugh but she didn't want him to think that she was serious. Besides they didn't know each other all that well. So it wasn't like they would start some kind of relationship or anything. It wasn't as if they would fall in love after only such a short time. "We'll see what happens." She thought to herself. "Hey Sesshomaru I have an idea why don't we go do something. I haven't done any sightseeing yet."

"You want to go out." He spoke in his usual tone.

"Come on it'll be fun. It'll be for a little while I promise we won't even stay out long."

He wasn't sure what he should say to her suggestion. He didn't want to put any words to it right away. But it seemed as if she was asking him out on what he knew humans called a date. He had heard the term mentioned somewhere before. Sesshomaru had always been so busy with work he never really had much leisure time. Was he really ready to take this girl up on her offer?

"Are you asking me out on..." he stopped. What did you humans call it again?" he thought to himself as he tried to remember. "Oh yes that's a right a date."

As he said those words her cheeks flushed a bright red. She started to laugh only because of the way he had spoken about it. He was acting as if he had no idea on what a date was in the first place.

"Why are you laughing?" he didn't look to be amused with her at that moment. Sango saw the serious look on his face and quickly stopped laughing.

"No I'm sorry its just it was so cute the way you ask that question. No it won't be a date or anything unless you plan on buying me some flowers and candy."

"Do not call me or my actions cute. Come on then lets go on this date or non date or whatever you were going on about." He told her that and he kept walking out the house. He would wait for her outside. Sango smiled a little as she watched him walked away.

"Well I'd better go after him. I hope this turns out well." She thought nervously.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kikyou ended up stopping to eat a café. They were both starving now they were about to order when the waiter dropped his tray.

"Its you. You're Kikyou Himura I am how you say a big fan." He spoke in a heavy French accent.

"Really it's always nice to meet a fan. I'm glad that you enjoy my work."

"Yes of course." He nodded eagerly. "You have a lot of fans here in France you might want to be careful yes? Oh I'm so sorry let me take your order now."

After they finally got a chance to order and a few more fans came over to her. The newly engaged couple was once again alone. Inuyasha was busy gazing at the gorgeous view from the window. Kikyou couldn't help but wonder if he was upset.

"Inuyasha I'm really sorry about that."

"Hm?" he jumped back to reality. "What oh that hey its cool you're famous remember. I wasn't really paying attention to any of that anyway." He admitted. "I was actually thinking about something else."

"Well why don't you tell me what's on your mind? You seem troubled."

"I was thinking about the ring I got for you. I know it's not exactly the biggest rock in the world but I promise that I will replace it later with something……."

Before he could finish talking she cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. He was a little surprised but did nothing to stop her. When they broke away she stared into his eyes. "This ring came from you and that's all that matters. This ring means more to me than having some 20 carat diamond on my finger." She told him.

He nodded and felt better about the entire thing. Deep down he knew that Kikyou wasn't superficial and she wouldn't have cared about the size of the ring. But that didn't mean that he didn't want to give her all of the best things.

"Besides I couldn't wear a diamond that size. If I wore it out the house someone would rob me for it in a heartbeat." She joked.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Sango had gone out like she suggested. They weren't walking side by side like they should have been. Instead he was walking a few paces behind her. She wondered why that was. Only she didn't feel like asking him. The reason for his behavior was none of her business.

"You know you could walk up here with me. It's not like I'm going to bite you or anything."

"I'm fine." He replied to her.

"Okay." She nodded. When the young woman noticed someone selling flowers she stopped to look at them. They were really beautiful. She was sure that she had not seen a bouquet of roses those nice before. Sesshomaru stood watching for a moment. He never understood why human women loved flowers so much.

"How much for the flowers?" she asked the man.

Before he could answer her Sesshomaru handed the man a hundred dollar bill. It was much more than the flowers were actually worth but Sesshomaru did not take his change. The silver haired demon handed Sango the flowers.

"Sesshomaru I don't know what to say thank you I guess."

"Well you were staring at them so long I thought that you were going to burn a hole into them. Shall we continue on." He questioned.

In truth Sango was becoming quite used to this attitude of his. She had to admit he wasn't nearly as bad as all of the other dates that she had been on. "It's not like I go around dating demons all the time." She thought. "Wait? Did I just say dating we aren't dating." She mentally thought to herself.

"Sango." He spoke her name. She wasn't paying attention to him at first so she didn't hear him. He looked down at her she seemed to be staring off into outer space.

"Are you listening?"

"Hm what is it? Did you say something?"

"No never mind. I have forgotten what it is that I wanted to say."

A part of this was true he didn't remember what he wanted to say. But he knew that it wouldn't take long for him to remember what it was. Only now he wasn't sure if he had wanted to say it. There was no time though because suddenly an elderly woman was making her way towards Sango. She reached up and placed her hands on to her.

"Kikyou? Kikyou Himura is it really you?"

"What oh no I'm sorry I'm not Kikyou. She's my best friend."

"Oh forgive me child you look a little like her. I heard that she was here in Paris and I was hoping that I would get the chance to meet her."

Sango blinked curiously. She knew that Kikyou wouldn't mind meeting with a fan no matter what. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to the story.

"Oh well I…." Sango started.

"It is really important I knew her mother Makoto Himura. You see she has recently passed on a few months ago. It would mean a lot to me if I have the chance to speak with Kikyou."

Sango and Sesshomaru exchanged looks for a moment. He didn't really seem too interested in anything that was happening. She wasn't surprised by this and knew that she wouldn't be getting much help out of him. She frowned to herself and looked back towards the elderly woman. Since she was older it would be completely rude to deny her the chance to meet with Kikyou. And Kikyou would often meet with her fans anyway no matter what. On top of that this woman claimed to know Makoto Himura. Despite the fact that she was proven not to be her biological mother. Sango knew that she was still very important to Kikyou.

"Well I can take you to her she should be back by now."

"Oh would you dear that would make a old woman such as my self happy. Of course I wouldn't want to be a burden to you and your handsome boyfriend here."

Sango's mouth opened and her cheeks flushed. It looked as if her eyes would fall out of her head. "Um oh no he isn't my boyfriend or anything like that. Its no trouble at all right Sesshomaru?"

"Bring her along if you must. She will be your responsibility." He told her and started walking away.

"Hey! It's not like she's some pet or a plant that you have to watch or something." She shouted at him. It was no use he was already walking away. The young woman sighed to herself and then looked back to the woman. She smiled nervously. "Well shall we go?"

Meanwhile Kikyou and Inuyasha had indeed returned to the house. Only to see that Sango and Sesshomaru were not there. The two of them found this most odd. "I wonder where they could have gone." Kikyou spoke.

"Who cares as long as they're not here." he said and pulled her into a kiss.

Kikyou laughed as he wrapped her in a tight hug. She was sure that Sango was okay it wasn't like she had been kidnapped or anything. "Hey stay right here I'm going to get some champagne or something we did just get engaged." He told her.

Kikyou nodded and had a seat. That was definitely reason enough to celebrate. She couldn't wait to tell Sango the good news. She knew that her best friend would be happy for her. Then she thought about her mother Makoto Himura the woman who raised her. "I wish that you were here so I could tell you the good news mother." She thought to herself.

As Inuyasha was looking around for wherever his brother hid the liquor. He looked to see a brown colored package behind some books on a shelf. He reached for it and saw that it had Kikyou's name on it. Without even thinking twice he ran down the stairs.

"Kikyou?" he called out.

"Inuyasha what is it? Are you alright?"

"I don't know I found this thing and it has your name on it.'

**TBC….**


	20. I give you the benefit of the doubt

Kikyou stared from him to the brown package. There was nothing written on it except for her name. To say that this was strange was putting it lightly. She took the package from him. She wasn't sure if she should open it. She was curious. It would be a lie if she said that she wasn't. "Hey are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I can't help but wonder why this package is here for me. No one knew that we were here. Do you think that it's Rei? Yes it must be." She decided. There was no other explanation. Kikyou was sure that this had to be Rei's doing. Only how on earth did she know that they were going to be in France. It seemed as if she was always 2 steps ahead of them. Inuyasha sat down besides her.

"You really think it's her. I mean yeah she's definitely crazy enough. But I don't know." He sighed. Kikyou couldn't think of anything other than the package. "Hey if you want I can open it for you?" he offered. It was sweet of him to have offered. She was a big girl though she could take care of herself.

"No it's fine. I can handle this." She spoke with confidence. As she started to open the package the front door opened. "Hey Kikyou did you get back yet?" Sango questioned.

"Yes. I'm in here."

Sango entered the room to see that she was holding the package. "Oh Kikyou I…" Kikyou noticed the way that she had looked at the package. "Sango what do you know about this." Before the young woman could answer her friend. The elderly woman who had accompanied her entered the room. "Oh Kikyou Himura finally I have the chance to meet with you."

Kikyou blinked curiously. She knew for a fact that she had no idea who this woman was. "Hello it is a pleasure to meet you. I don't believe that we have ever met though." The woman sat down. "Yes I'm sorry to have come barging in here like this. My name is Megumi Katsuragi. I knew your mother Makoto Himura." Kikyou paused as the woman spoke her adoptive mother's name. The woman who had turned out to be her aunt instead of her mother. Makoto Himura was someone she would always consider to be her mother. After all she did raise her.

"Yes I suppose no one has told you but she recently passed away." Megumi nodded. "Hai. I have been told you have my deepest condolences. I felt the need to speak with you. If you have a few moments."

"Sure." Kikyou nodded. "Will you all please give Mrs. Katsuragi and me some time alone?"

"No problem Kikyou. Come on boys you heard her." Sango told them. Kikyou waited until they were alone before she spoke again. "Would you like some tea Mrs. Katsuragi? I'm sure that I could make us some."

"Oh no dear thank you but I'm fine. I' am sorry that I couldn't attend the funeral. I've been living here in Paris for the last few years." Kikyou remembered the small funeral that they had for her. It was an intimate occasion just a few people attended. "That's alright not many people had the opportunity to attend. She would have appreciated the fact that you wanted to come." Mrs. Katsuragi nodded then folded her hands in front of her.

"I had to see you Kikyou. I know that you might find it strange but talking to you will help me find closure. I really wish that I had the chance to say goodbye." Kikyou understood where she was coming from. She was grateful that she had been there to say goodbye to the woman who had raised her. "Were the two of you close?" Kikyou asked.

"I knew her when she was younger. I had always thought of her as a daughter. She was a very sweet child unlike her sister Michiko. Now that was a rotten child." Kikyou looked towards the old woman. She couldn't say that she was surprised that Michiko had been mentioned. She was after all Makoto's sister. "What can you tell me about Michiko Himura?" Kikyou wanted to know everything that Mrs. Katsuragi could tell her. What was she like when she was younger? Had she always been crazy? Or had there been a moment when Michiko Himura had been normal.

"Well I suppose she wasn't always that way. I think that her life changed dramatically around the time she had a child when she was 16. She was young. I had always thought that she might have had some type of breakdown. But she had also expressed a certain hatred for her sister. I didn't understand it at all." Kikyou didn't understand anything about Michiko. Why she did the things that she did was a mystery to her. Her actions were not that of a normal person. Then again it had already been established that she wasn't sane. Kikyou still felt the need to dig deeper into her past. It was her right to know any information that concerned her. Especially if she could use it against her somehow.

It was a terrible thing to think about but Kikyou had to protect herself. There was no telling what her mother might do next. Michiko had already proven that she was capable of anything. "You haven't heard from her recently have you?" Kikyou wondered.

"I haven't seen or heard from Michiko in years. The last thing that I remember is her being committed to a mental institution. The place burned down though I never wanted to think about it; but I do believe that she committed the crime. If you don't mind me asking why do you seem so curious about Michiko?" Kikyou wasn't sure if she should tell her. She hardly knew the woman for one thing. Yet she did some kind enough.

"You remember how you said that Michiko had a child when she was 16?"

"Yes."

"Well I' am that child. Apparently I was raised by her sister while she was in the hospital." The old woman became silent. "You are? Now that you mention it you do look very much like her. The resemblance is uncanny."

"I know." Kikyou spoke in an uneasy tone. She would never forget when Michiko had revealed herself to her. That resemblance was too real to have been faked. "Kikyou I can sense your uneasiness. Listen to me remember that your parents don't define who you are. You are in charge of your own path. You don't have to end up like your mother. And also never forget the wonderful woman who raised you." The brown eyed woman nodded. She really appreciated the words of advice that Mrs. Katsuragi had to offer.

"Thank you your words were comforting."

"I'm glad. Now I'm afraid that I must be going. It was a pleasure to have met you."

"Likewise would you like for me to see that you get home okay."

"No I will be fine. Kikyou dear take care of yourself." Before long Kikyou was alone again with her package; she would have forgotten about it if it hadn't been sitting in her lap. "Hey Kikyou are you okay?" Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Yeah how did it go?" Sango wondered. "She was very nice. She knew my mother and she gave me some useful advice. It was good to speak to her. I feel like we were both able to get some closure from our conversation." Kikyou then turned her attention back to the box. "I'm going to open it. I'm getting nowhere by sitting and staring at it." Kikyou said no more as she started to open the package. To her surprise she saw that the box was full of items from her childhood. A doll that her mother had given her, old photos of her and her mother together and other various items. Only everything was covered in blood. In the pictures Makoto Himura's face had been scratched out.

"Oh my…." She started.

"Kikyou are those covered in actual blood?" Sango was almost too afraid to ask.

"Yes this was my favorite doll. My mother gave it to me when I was a child." Inuyasha could see how upset she was becoming. "Hey I'm going to get rid of this for you." She was torn. The items in the box had been precious childhood things. Items that her mother had given her. Now they were damaged and covered in blood. It was clear who had done this. Kikyou sighed to herself.

"You can get rid of it. I don't think that I will be needing any of those items anymore." Sango noticed the look in her friend's eyes. "Kikyou it was Rei wasn't it? It had to be there's no one else who could have done this."

"Yes." Kikyou nodded. "Without a doubt it had to be her. I' am not sure how she knew that I was here. But it seems that no matter what she's always a step ahead of me."

"I believe that you are analyzing this wrong. Perhaps this woman isn't as ahead of you as you think. She could have information from the inside." Sesshomaru suggested. Sango looked over to him. "You're saying that she has someone spying for her. Kikyou what if Inuyasha was right. What if Kouga really is working with her?" Kikyou thought more about what Sango had said. It made perfect sense. She was aware that Kouga could be a jerk. A part of her didn't want to believe that he was capable of that. She didn't want to think about if it were really true or not. Kikyou knew that she had to confront him about this.

"He's shooting a movie not far from here. I'm going to ask him what he knows."

"Kikyou do you want me to come with you?" her fiancé asked.

"No this is something that I must do alone. I won't be gone long." She didn't wait for anyone to comment. She knew that Inuyasha or Sango might have tried to stop her. This was too important to be ignored. As she made her way to see Kouga she remembered a time when he hadn't been a jerk.

**(Kikyou's Flashback)  
**

It was a warm summer day. Kikyou had just finished up an interview for her latest album. Some of the producers had invited her to attend a fashion show. She agreed only if she wouldn't have to model this time. She already had a productive day. Modeling in a fashion show was not something that had interested her this moment. The show itself had been a fun one. Kikyou found that if she hadn't been so tired she would have wanted to participate. One model in particular had caught her attention.

"Who is he? I think that I've seen him before."

"That Ms. Himura is Kouga Hiroshima he's a new face. But I'm confident that he will be big one day." Kikyou couldn't explain it but she was sure that she knew him from somewhere. After the show Rei had arranged for the two of them to meet because Kouga had wanted to meet her.

"Hey I'm really glad that you agreed to meet me. I'm a big fan of yours."

"Sure it's no problem Mr. Hiroshima."

"Call me Kouga."

"Sure." She nodded. The two of them remained in conversation for awhile. Until Kikyou realized how late it was getting. "I should be going its getting late."

"Right I understand. Here take this as a way to remember me by." He handed her a white rose. She stared at him and then looked at the flower. "I remember where I've met you before. It was a fashion show in China. My male partner on the runway handed me a flower."

"Hey you remembered. I'm glad you did that means a lot."

"Kikyou come on okay. We have to get going." Rei spoke. She looked to her manager and nodded. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you again."

"Yeah I hope to see more of you." He smiled for her.

**(End)**

Kikyou remembered that guy from that day. He wasn't always a jerk. "He couldn't have worked with her. I have to give him the benefit of the doubt." She saw Kouga sitting with members of the film crew. He looked up when he saw her. Quickly he smiled for her. "Hey there Kikyou what are you doing here? Did you get sick of dog boy yet?" she decided that she would not even dignify that with a response. She took a deep breath.

"Kouga I want you to know that despite everything. I never thought that you were completely a bad guy. Sure you have your low points. So does everyone no one is perfect."

"Kikyou hey what's up? What are you talking about?" she took another moment to collect her thoughts.

"Kouga I must know this. Have you been conspiring with Rei this whole time? Are you working with her? If so then you owe me an explanation as to why you would do this." The black haired male stood in silence for a moment. He could see that she was upset.

"I…" he began.

"Don't lie to me just tell me the truth."

"Wait here." he left quickly moments later he returned with a newspaper. "I have this mailed here from Japan. You know so that I can keep up with what's going on. Read this article." He pointed. She wasn't sure what to make of his behavior. Was he simply stalling for time so that he wouldn't have to answer the question? She read it anyway:

_Rei Mori, successful manager of Kikyou Himura has been found dead in her apartment…."  
_

_**TBC….**_


	21. I'll always be with you

**A/N: Yep here it is the last and final chapter to Forever loved by you. I know that it took a long time for me to get this up and I almost decided not to finish. But here goes nothing. **

**I would however like to thank all of you all for reviewing and enjoying.**

* * *

Kikyou re read the short article in the newspaper. She couldn't possibly be dead for real. This had to be some sort of lie.

"She's dead." Kikyou whispered. "Kouga is this really true it can't be."

The black haired male nodded. He didn't really believe it at first either. It was something that just seemed highly unlikely.

"It's true. I called the record label you know just to be sure. They found her dead in her apartment. They still don't know if it was a suicide or if she was murdered."

The young woman couldn't believe this. Rei was a lot of things but she was hardly the type to commit suicide. She wasn't a quitter. Rei had proved how determined she was time and time again. There was no way that it could have been suicide. The only question was who could have murdered her. It was no secret that she wasn't the most likeable person. She might have had a lot of enemies business wise for all Kikyou knew. She wasn't the most likeable person period. Yet would someone actually murder her? Kikyou wasn't sure what she should be thinking.

"I don't believe this." Kikyou said.

"Yeah I didn't either. She may be nuts or whatever but I don't think that she'd kill herself." Kouga then took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Kikyou closed the newspaper and put it down. This was a hell of a lot to take in.

"I have to sit down. I…" she suddenly felt dizzy. Before she could fall Kouga grabbed a hold of her.

"Kikyou, Hey Kikyou are you alright?"

She was out cold. He picked her up deciding that he needed to take her somewhere to rest.

"Don't worry I've got you." Kouga whispered to her.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sesshomaru's both Sango and Inuyasha were worried about Kikyou. She had been gone for quite some time now.

"Do you think that she's okay?" Inuyasha wondered.

He was unsure. She seemed different after she had that talk with Mrs. Katsuragi. He didn't know what was said during their conversation. All he knew was that it clearly had some effect on her. He really wished he could have been there for her when she was talking to the older woman.

"I don't know." Sango started. "I've never seen her like that before. I wonder what that woman said to her."

Sesshomaru sat in the chair reading a newspaper. He truly didn't care much about what they were discussing. It was none of his business as far as he was concerned. His eyes opened a little bit as he came across an article. He too had the newspapers air delivered straight from Japan.

"Isn't this the woman that you all keep referring to?"

He then handed the paper to Sango. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at the article in disbelief.

"What?" she didn't believe this. "No way is Rei really dead?"

Inuyasha looked at her his eyebrow raised in question. "What the hell?" She's dead." He repeated.

"Look here read what it says. It said that they found her dead in her apartment."

Inuyasha quickly read through the short article.

"I don't believe this. It can't be true that bitch is like the fucking devil. She can't die. I wonder how Kikyou is going to take this when she finds out."

"Inuyasha we have to find her and tell her this before she finds out some other way." Sango suggested to the silver haired man.

"You're right." He agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

A pair of mahogany eyes opened.

"Hmm." She sat up and looked around. She noticed that she was in a very nice hotel room. "How did I get here?" She wondered.

"Hey you're up. Are you okay?" Kouga asked her.

She turned to see Kouga sitting next to her bedside. "Kouga what happened?"

"Don't worry we didn't do anything. You passed out so I brought you back here. I didn't know what else to do." He then handed her a glass of juice. "Drink it you need to drink something. I ordered some room service too. You need to eat as well to keep up your strength."

Kikyou blinked curiously. He was behaving like the guy that she knew a very long time ago. It was actually refreshing to see him acting like his old self.

"Alright who are you and where's Kouga Hiroshima?"

He laughed a little. "Hey you know I'm not that jerk that you think that I' am. I know we had those bad times, but I remember you and I used to be really good friends at one point."

That was certainly true they had been great friends. That was of course a very long time ago.

"Yes we were friends. Kouga why are you suddenly going down memory lane? What is all of this about?"

He sighed to himself. "Kikyou I just wanted you to know that I' am your friend. And I wasn't working with Rei. She tried to get me to help her once before. But I didn't agree to it. I couldn't do that to you. You are still important to me."

As Kikyou listened to his words something told her that he was telling the truth.

"Kouga it's alright. I believe you and it doesn't matter anymore. She is supposed to be dead isn't she?"

He gazed at her. "You still don't think that she's dead. Do you think that it was some kind of set up?" He wondered.

Kikyou only nodded. "I don't know what I believe. I know her very well though; I just can't believe that she would commit suicide."

"They still aren't sure if it was a suicide. It could have been a homicide for all they know."

Kikyou had tons of mixed emotions. This woman was responsible for her successful career. Yet she also did everything in her power to make her miserable. She wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. It didn't change the fact that Rei was her mother. She had to be feeling something regarding her mother's death. If she was even dead that is.

"This is a lot to take in. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do now."

"Hey?" he spoke as he put her hand on to her shoulder. "I'm here for you."

She nodded. "Kouga I appreciate what you've done so far. But you have to know that I….."

"Yeah I know. I saw the engagement ring on your finger; so you and dog boy are getting married huh?"

"Kouga that's not nice. He has a name and it's Inuyasha. Yes I' am engaged to him so you shouldn't expect anything more than friendship." She told him honestly.

Kouga didn't say anything. He understood where she was coming from. He had enough respect for her not to interfere.

"Yeah I hear ya I figured as much when I saw your finger. Kikyou I want you to be happy that's all I really wanted anyway. The more I that I think about it you and me we wouldn't have worked. We probably should have just stayed friends."

The raven haired woman agreed with him 100 percent. "You're right. Thank you for the juice. I'm going to go now. I really think that it's time for me to go home."

"Sure I guess I will see you back in Tokyo then."

"Right goodbye for now alright Kouga." Kikyou enjoyed seeing Paris. It was definitely a nice home away from home. Everything had been nearly perfect for the package she had received. Other than that her experience had been a good one. She gazed at the ring on her finger for a moment.

"Inuyasha it's time we went back home." She thought to herself.

She needed to start putting her life back together. And if Rei were truly gone then there was nothing holding her back anymore. She heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kikyou where are you?" She heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Hello Inuyasha don't sound so worried I'm fine. I'm on my way back now."

"Okay. Hey we have to talk its important."

"Sure." She nodded. Kikyou bid farewell to him. she could only imagine what he wanted to talk about. He said that it was important and he did sound serious on the phone.

"I have to tell him what I found out about Rei. This is important news."

At part of her wondered if she should tell Mrs. Katsuragi about what happened. Perhaps the old woman would want to know that she was dead. It didn't matter though as she realized that she did not have a number to reach her.

"Oh well maybe it would be better if she didn't know." Kikyou thought.

She soon sat down at a bench. She was on her way back but suddenly felt the need to enjoy the scenery before her. She looked up when she saw a woman and her child. She was tying her daughter's shoelaces; after she was done they walked away and hand in hand. Kikyou couldn't help but to think about her relationship with both of her mothers. Makoto Himura had been the one who raised her. She had been the only mother that she had ever known. She would always love her for everything that she had done for her.

Yet seeing that little girl with her mother made her wonder about some things. She wondered how differently things would have turned out if Rei had raised her. Kikyou had so many mixed emotions she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Kikyou?" she heard her name.

She turned to see Inuyasha and Sango heading her way.

"Sango, Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you." Sango started.

"Yeah and we have to tell you something it's about Rei she's dead."

When they saw that she didn't have any type of reaction they began to worry. They were expecting some sort of expression to rise to her face.

"Kikyou didn't you hear him. we just found out from this article in the newspaper. We had to tell you right away."

Kikyou nodded and motioned for the two of them to sit down with her.

"I already know Kouga showed me the article."

Inuyasha bit down on his bottom lip a little. "He didn't touch you did he?" he immediately wanted to know.

"No don't worry nothing like that happened at all. I went to ask him what he knew about all the things that were happening. And that's when he showed me the article."

Sango blinked placing her arms around her friend.

"Kikyou are you okay?"

"I don't know." She admitted honestly. "I'm not really sure how I should feel."

Sango understood exactly what she was trying to say. "Kikyou it's going to be alright. You know it's okay if you don't feel bad about her death.

Kikyou sighed. "I feel bad for her. She wasted so much time being so hateful and vindictive. She truly was insane. Do you both think that I'm foolish for feeling this way?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "You're being a lot more understanding than I would be."

"Although I do feel sorry for her a part of me can't help but feel relieved. A part of me can't help but feel relieved. Maybe now that she's gone I can put my life back together. Well let's go there's really no point in staying here any longer."

"So we're heading back home?" Sango asked.

"I think its time we did go back the sooner the better."

It was silent that night. Tomorrow they would all be heading back home to Japan. Kikyou sat outside she found that she couldn't sleep. It was a really lovely night how could she resist sitting out here and enjoying it. So much had happened to her over the past several months. She needed to get it all out. Once she returned home she wanted to get into the studio. She could channel all of her negative feelings into something positive. Kikyou liked the sound of a new album could be a good thing for her. She did net to let go and get all of her feelings out; because holding them all in wouldn't be any good for her.

"Kikyou are you alright?"

She turned around to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Hi yes I'm alright. I was only doing some thinking."

Inuyasha sat down besides her. "You're thinking about Rei."

"She has entered my thoughts here and there. I am even starting to wonder if she's really dead."

Inuyasha put his arms around her. "Hey if she really is gone then I think that you'll be better off. I've seen the hell that she put you through. You don't need to go through that again."

Kikyou didn't speak for awhile. She felt a tear stroll down her eyes. Inuyasha immediately caught the salty scent of her tears. He gently wiped it away.

"Please don't cry." He told her.

"I know that she isn't worth my tears but I can't help but to feel some remorse. I feel badly for her she could have had a much better life. She was my mother no matter how badly I wish that I could change it."

Kikyou had come to except this fact a long time ago.

"Yeah I know if I could change who I was related to I would in a minute. Do you think I actually like being Sesshomaru's brother?"

She laughed a little. She realized that he was trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you very much for trying to cheer me up."

"Sure anytime. Hey Kikyou I was thinking why don't we just leave early. We can just take Sesshomaru's jet and get the hell out of here."

She blinked curiously at his impulsive behavior.

"Inuyasha we can't just leave them. Sango is my best friend."

"Yeah I know that but I think those two are into each other. We'd be doing them a favor."

Somehow Kikyou doubted that. "I'm not so sure."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you in the morning. I think you'll take me up on my offer though. Goodnight."

He said no more as he walked back into the house. Kikyou smiled to herself.

"Okay Inuyasha we'll see."

The next morning Inuyasha stood waiting for his fiancé. He had a good feeling that she wouldn't stand him up. He was leaned up against the tree his arms folded.

"I'm sure that she will be here." He thought to himself.

He couldn't help but to reminisce about their journey together. The two of them had been through a lot together. They had faced much more than the average couple. And to think that it had all started because of that one night in that club Poison. If someone would have told him that she would have walked in that night, he would have never believed them. It just seemed like something impossible.

"Hey there are you going to stand there all day. Or are we actually going to leave anytime soon?" Kikyou's voice brought him back to reality. He turned to look at her smiling a little.

"I knew that you would show."

"I almost didn't." She admitted. "I didn't feel right leaving Sango. I wrote her a note; I think that she will understand. It doesn't mean that I don't feel bad about this though."

"Sango will understand. She knows that we want to be together. Let's get going okay."

"Alright it will be nice to get back home so that we can start living our lives again."

"Yeah I'd say that it was about time I think." Inuyasha reminded her.

Kikyou smiled softly reaching for his hand. Life would be good from now on she was sure of it.

"Inuyasha thank you really. I wanted to thank you for everything. If I didn't have you and Sango backing me up I don't know what I'd do."

"Keh don't worry about it you know that I'm always going to be here for you no matter what."

Kikyou nodded. She was aware of his loyalty to her. She had appreciated the kind of relationship she had with Inuyasha. Kikyou knew that she would never take this relationship for granted.

"I'm very lucky."

The trip to the airport was a silent one. Kikyou and Inuyasha held hands as they watched the remaining sights of Paris. It was sort of like a silent goodbye for the two of them.

"Hey we can always come back if you want?" He suggested. "Hell we can even honeymoon here if you want."

"I have enjoyed France. It was a truly beautiful e experience for me. I suppose that I wouldn't mind coming back here one day. For now though I don't think that I want to come back for awhile."

"It's understandable. Hey I called Koji earlier he said that he would already be waiting for us at the airport."

"I still feel very guilty about leaving Sango that way. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry Kikyou. Sesshomaru has more than one jet. I'm sure it will take no time for him to call for another one to come pick them up. I doubt he would just leave her there, like I said I think he has a thing for her."

Kikyou chuckled lightly. "I can't picture him having a thing for anyone; if they do like each other though I will be happy for them."

"Yeah he needs a girlfriend or something. He always did." Inuyasha teased.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango had just woken up to find the letter besides her bedside. She quickly read through the letter. She couldn't say that she was surprised by Inuyasha's impulsiveness. Sango also looked to see that Kikyou had left Sango her credit card as well. Kikyou had obviously felt so bad about leaving her like this she wanted to make sure she got home.

"Oh Kikyou you really didn't have to leave your credit card. Well at least she's happy."

Sango went downstairs only to see Sesshomaru sitting there reading his newspaper. She wasn't completely sure about how she should feel right now. Here they were alone without Kikyou or Inuyasha. It was to say in the least very awkward.

"You're awake." He spoke without bothering to glance at her.

"Yeah it looks like we've been ditched huh."

He turned the page in his newspaper and she sat down across the table. She already knew that he was not the talkative type by far.

"We should probably go after them. If I know my fool of a brother, he might do something idiotic and crash my jet for all I know. When you're ready we should go."

"Alright." She nodded and scrambled to get ready.

It took no time for Kikyou and Inuyasha to board the jet. Koji was already on board awaiting their arrival. Kikyou sat down gazing out of the window. Inuyasha stared at her for what seemed like forever. He wanted to ask her what was on her mind. He really wanted to know what she was thinking and if he could help.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I was only taking one last look at France before we take off."

"Passengers we'll be taking off shortly." Koji's voice was heard.

Inuyasha leaned over kissing her cheek lightly. "We're taking off soon. Do you have everything that you need?" he wondered.

"Yes I have everything that I need right here." She managed to smile for him. The couple kissed once more before Kenji took off. Kikyou decided that she would use this time to start writing some new lyrics. It had been such a long time since she had written anything down. Inuyasha sat watching as she started to pen down her feelings on paper.

"Are you thinking about going back into the studio again?"

"Yes. I have so much to go on now. I think a new album could benefit me in the long run. I can't wait to get back there and start working on it right away."

"I'm sure that you'll do great. I can't wait to hear it when it's done."

It wasn't long before a strange sound was coming from the bathroom. Inuyasha and Kikyou exchanged looks with one another.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did." Kikyou nodded. "I'm going to go check it out."

The raven haired woman went back to see what had made that noise. Inuyasha followed after her. Kikyou took a breath before opening the door. To her surprise and horror she saw that it was Kenji. He was sitting there on the floor with several ropes around him.

"Koji! What the fuck happened to you?" Inuyasha quickly reached down to untie the black haired male from his prison. Kikyou stared at him.

"Inuyasha he isn't breathing. Look at him he's not moving."

Inuyasha felt his neck to see that there wasn't a pulse. He exchanged looks with Kikyou. If this was Kenji sitting here dead then who was flying the plane. Kikyou looked to the front of the plane to see someone she really hadn't expected to see ever again.

"Mrs. Katsuragi?" Kikyou questioned in disbelief.

"You're talking about that old woman. What the hell is she doing on this plane?"

Kikyou walked over to the elderly woman. She stopped a few feet away from her. She didn't know what to say to her at first. She did have many questions for her though.

"Mrs. Katsuragi what are you doing here?"

"Kikyou I just had to see you off of course. It would have been rude of me if I didn't get a chance to see you off. After our heartfelt talk I just felt close to you."

Inuyasha stood in shock. Things didn't feel right at all. He had a really bad feeling in his gut. And his gut instincts had never failed him before.

"Yeah well you should not be here lady. And what the fuck did you do to Koji?"

Mrs. Katsuragi simply smiled warmly. It was a creepy kind of smile that Kikyou knew all too well. It was a haunting sort of smile that could not easily be forgotten.

"Kikyou I know you must recognize me by now. I mean how could you possibly have forgotten? You know that I would never leave you."

Kikyou and Inuyasha watched as Mrs. Katsuragi removed her mask. She took off her gray wig to reveal her long flowing raven colored locks. She popped out her dark brown contacts only to be replaced by her natural mahogany orbs.

"Rei." Kikyou whispered.

"No goddamn way." Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango and Sesshomaru had arrived just a little too late at the airport. They discovered that Inuyasha and Kikyou were already gone.

"I assumed that this would have happened."

"Sesshomaru what are we going to do now?"

"We follow behind them in my other jet. I don't trust him on his own without doing something foolish."

Sango smiled a little. It seemed like maybe deep down the great, powerful, cold Sesshomaru Miyazaki was concerned for his brother.

"So you do care. That's very brotherly of you Mr. Ice Prince."

"Ice Prince." He repeated. "Come with me. You are truly lucky I find you less annoying than most other humans." He admitted.

Sango watched as he led the way to meet his second jet.

"I suppose maybe he likes me too." She thought.

"Are you coming or not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai." She nodded as she followed behind him.

Kikyou fell back into the nearby chair. She could not say that she was shocked to see her alive. She doubted that whole suicide thing from the very beginning.

"I knew that you weren't dead. There was just no way that you would have killed yourself."

"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered. "Why couldn't you just do her a favor and die. You've put her through enough hell as it is. Why the hell didn't you just go away?"

Rei laughed out loud leaning up against the chair.

"I wouldn't just leave my darling Kikyou. I am after all her mother."

"Why though Rei. I don't understand why you would have faked your death just to come here to Paris. Did you want to just to torture me all over again?"

"Aww sweetheart did you cry for me? Were you sad about my so called death? That is so sweet Kikyou dear I knew that you cared about me."

Kikyou said nothing as she shook her head. Rei raised an eyebrow to her.

"What's with that look Kikyou?"

"I do not care about you! You may be my mother and I have already accepted it. But I don't care about you. You are highly mistaken if you thought that. In fact a part of me was hoping that you were indeed dead. You have no idea how much I wished for it." She yelled at her.

The older raven haired woman looked completely frozen. It was as if she had the life drained out of her. Kikyou and Inuyasha watched as a tear escaped her. In a weird way she looked vulnerable, broken, she looked more human than Kikyou had ever seen her.

"You ungrateful brat. I spent so much time developing your career. I made you who you are today. Without me you are absolutely nothing."

"You're wrong!" Kikyou stood up finding her strength. She stared Rei directly in the eyes. "I was raised by Makoto Himura. She was the only woman I will ever acknowledge as my mother. You may have given birth to me but you are not my mother. And I was just fine before you came into my life, and I will be much better without you." Kikyou told her the honest too god truth.

Rei backed away from her. She felt another tear come down her eye. She couldn't take her daughter talking to her like that. It hurt too much. A small smile crept up on to her face.

"Is that how you truly feel. Kikyou you have no idea how much pain you've caused me with your words. I really hate to have to do this to you but it's necessary. You just made me feel like I'm going to die." She stopped as she removed her jacket to reveal that she was wearing a bomb,

"No fucking way lady. Are you out of what's left of your goddamn mind?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm going to kill myself for real this time and I will take you with me my dear."

Inuyasha lunged at her trying to stop her from hitting the bomb only it was too late. Rei had hit the bomb setting it. Kikyou could see that they had 5 minutes before it was all over.

"Rei?" she started.

"We are about to die Kikyou the least you can do is call me mother."

"Will that be your final request from me? Do you want me to call you mother? Will it help ease your tortured soul?" Kikyou questioned.

Inuyasha looked around for a moment as he tried to analyze the situation. He didn't have time to think about Rei and her crazy ass right now. He needed to get Kikyou the hell off this jet now. He grabbed Kikyou.

"Kikyou we're going to jump hold on really tight to me okay."

"And how the hell do you expect to live without a parachute?" Rei asked.

"We'll be fine. Kikyou you know that I would never let anything happen to you right."

Kikyou only nodded as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her kicking the door open. Kikyou took one last look at Rei. She was standing there smiling that same warm smile of hers.

"Goodbye mother. I will pray for you despite everything."

"I love you Kikyou. And don't ever think for a second that you'll be rid of me."

Kikyou felt a tear fall down her eyes as she held on tighter to her fiancé. Without waiting another second Inuyasha jumped from the jet with the raven haired woman in his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered to her.

Kikyou looked up when she heard the loud explosion. It was all over now. Rei was gone this time. There was no possible way that she would have survived.

Also in the air were Sesshomaru and Sango they watched as the plane blew up. Sango looked completely horrified.

"They were on that plane. Kikyou she…."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her. He could smell the salty scent of her tears. "Do not cry." He put his hand to her shoulder.

"How can you tell me that?" She shouted. "She's my best friend. I can't believe this happened. She…"

"I know Inuyasha. He wouldn't allow anything to befall her so you can quit worrying. I'm going to land this plane and we will see the damage."

When Kikyou opened her eyes she and Inuyasha were standing near the water. He had not let her go. And in all honesty she couldn't believe that she was actually still alive.

"Hey Kikyou?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"It's over now okay. She's gone look."

He pointed to the wreckage of the jet in the water. The damage was unbelievable Rei just had to perish in that bombing that she had planned.

"Inuyasha you saved my life again. I don't know how we are standing here right now, but its all because of you. Thank you very much. I love you."

He wiped the tears from her eyes smiling softly. "It's ok. I love you too. And now she's gone so you can be okay again."

The couple looked to the water for what felt like forever.

"Sesshomaru's going to be pissed about that jet." He whispered.

"Looks like you've got something right for once brother." Sesshomaru's voice was heard as he was now making his way over to the couple. Sango followed behind him.

"Kikyou thank Kami you're okay. I was scared for you? What happened up there?"

"It was Rei. She was alive after all. But she has to be gone now she was the one that caused the explosion." Kikyou explained.

Sango only nodded as she hugged Kikyou. She was just thankful that Kikyou was alive right now.

"This has certainly been an epic event." Sesshomaru spoke. "But I feel that its time that we went home and leave this to the proper authorities."

"Right." Sango agreed. "Come on Kikyou, Inuyasha lets get going Japan is waiting."

The lovers exchanged looks and Kikyou turned back to look at the wreckage once more.

"_I will pray for you_." She whispered. "I don't know what else I should say. I agree its time to go home."

They all took one more last gaze at the damage before walking away. It was finally over. The nightmare could be put to rest. Kikyou was more than sure that she could start putting her life back together. There was nothing holding her back. Michiko Himura was finally dead and gone. Although those words would probably forever haunt her. And then there was that look in her eyes.

"Kikyou are you ok?" Sango asked.

She turned to her best friend smiling sadly. "I am as well as to be expected. She is gone and now I can put my life back to the way it was. I can finally look to my future."

The jet took off leaving for its destination of Japan. The only thing that remained behind was the rubble and wreckage in the water. The once clean water now filthy with exhaust fumes and oil from the explosion. Nothing was left except for the painful memory. The memory of a crazed woman who believed that she was helping her daughter. Her greed and insanity caused her to lose her life in the end. After all nightmares must come to an end right?

The water flowed gently despite the corruption that it had just suffered. Out of the water a hand emerged shooting itself into the air……….

**The end?...**


End file.
